Heroes y Villanos, El Verdadero Amor
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Emma se entera de lo que sus padres le han hecho y a la hija de Maleficent, no teniendo oportunidad de elegir con su vida, esta decidida a demostrar que puede ser capaz de elegir. Regina teme por que su amiga se pierda trayendo el final feliz a todos en Storybrooke. ¿Se darán cuenta de su amor? ¿Qué pasará con Lilith y Emma? Averiguemoslo en esta historia SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra historia, Swan Queen que espero les guste.

Ni los personajes ni OUaT me pertenecen, la historia no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores.

La idea de la historia es mía, que se me ocurrió con los últimos acontecimientos de la serie en la cuarta temporada y espero que les guste. No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener y realmente pueden salir todos los personajes de la serie, pero los personajes principales son Emma, Regina y Lilith. Y está dedicada a una amiga mía, que espero pronto vuelva.

Por cierto, las ideas "entre comillas" son pensamientos.

Les dejo ambientación: U2-Moment Of Surrender (Subtitulado Al Español) By Diego Sin Destino

* * *

**HEROES Y VILLANOS, EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1. La hija del Dragón.**

Storybrooke escondite de Rumple bajo tierra.

El rostro de la rubia reina de la oscuridad reflejo la ternura que solo el instinto materno puede dar y es que al Rumple enseñarle lo ocurrido con su hija lo único que le interesaba era recuperarla.

Entonces el señor oscuro sentenció.- Sabes que necesitamos a la salvadora de nuestro lado y ¿si entiendes que la suerte de tu hija fue decidida sin poder ella elegir? Tenemos que regresar el potencial de la salvadora hacia nosotros. Y para ello tenemos que devolverle su maldad.

Maleficent cambio su semblante a uno decidido.- Lo entiendo oscuro y te juro que lo conseguiré.- Dijo en un tono lleno de seguridad que hasta al oscuro le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Recuerdas la copia de la imagen que nos mostró Regina en su celular de la puerta que lleva al autor? He investigado y al ser una fiel copia de algo con magia, queda residuos de esta. Y ya que están jugando todos al gato y al ratón y no conseguimos la página original, bien sabes que Regina no está con nosotros del todo, pero en algún momento tendrá que decidirse. Y es que… aún tenemos a alguien que podríamos convencer para que busque a tu hija en lo que nosotros encontramos al autor. Solo es llegarle al precio. Y todos sabemos qué precio es. Además que con ello Regina sin duda doblaría las manos hacia nosotros. Así que haré la pregunta que importa entre todo esto. ¿Regina y tú aún son amigas?- Pregunto expectante a la respuesta el mago.

Por mi parte sí… no por nada trate de advertirle del error que estaba cometiendo al dejarse llevar por esa venganza suya… Aunque he de admitir que fue necesaria para que ella, tú y yo estemos mucho más cerca del amor de nuestras vidas, el verdadero… Nuestros hijos.- Sonrió apenas debido a la ilusión de ver a su hija.- ¿Quieres que pregunte a Regina por el arquero?

El mago oscuro sonrió y negó.- El arquero salió el mismo día que yo de Storybrooke. Verás no es que se instalará de inmediato en la gran ciudad, Regina no sabe que el no pudo dejar por días los alrededores de esta ciudad. Estuvo acampando en el bosque con su familia, también yo lo estuve y es que no solo vigile y marque el camino a Storybrooke para no perderme a mi vuelta, también lo observé a él y al parecer ambos nos dimos por vencidos casi al mismo tiempo de que no cambiaría nuestro exilio, así que cuando él decidió continuar con su plan original, yo decidí seguirlo. Sabía que la ubicación del arquero podría ser de utilidad. – Sonrió más ampliamente el mago oscuro brillando entonces sus ojos con esa chispa de maldad que tiene cuando su plan comienza a tener sentido.

¿Entonces quieres que hable de él con Regina para que nos de la imagen?- Preguntó Maléfica interesada.

Mira querida, Regina está buscando al ladrón por todos los medios posibles, estoy casi seguro de ello, es posible que acceda… Pero si tu cuentas tu historia y ella se tiente el corazón de madre, porque Regina ha cambiado mucho, se ha ablandado, Henry le ha enseñado a amar nuevamente, es seguro que accederá a componer los errores, pero aun no estará de nuestro lado. Sin embargo si ponemos de nuestro lado al arquero, sin duda ella cambiará de bando. ¿Me entiendes?- Le sonrió.

Entiendo Rumple, entiendo muy bien. No perdamos más tiempo, y ese autor debe decirnos de que forma podemos cambiar la balanza pronto y así devolver a un inocente el poder de elección.- Pensando sin duda en su hija.

* * *

Fuera del escondite secreto subterráneo.

Maleficent salió y observo a la pálida luna esperanzada, ahora debía cumplir su misión. Se encamino a la cabaña donde se supone que descansarían todos los villanos y solo se encontraba Cruella ahí, se extraño "¿dónde estaba Regina?" Entonces salió de la cabaña rumbo a la ciudad desapareciendo en una nube negra y apareciendo de la misma forma en la casa de Regina, no encontró a nadie en la mansión… sin dudar salió a la calle y silbo y esto no era otra cosa que un llamado peculiar, montones de cuervos comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles del bosque congregándose en uno de los escasos árboles dentro de la ciudad, el manzano de Regina. Volvió a silbar, comunicando la orden y es que mandó a buscar por los aires y en cada ventana a la reina malvada.

Los ojos de Maleficent cambiaron a un dorado con la pupila contraída en una línea como si fuera el ojo de un dragón, la de las aves que volaban por todas partes de Storybrooke también cambiaron los ojos a un color verde fosforescente, imágenes continuas se amotinaban a la mente de la villana que en verdad estaba con los ojos perdidos a la nada recibiendo toda esa información, entonces la encontró.

* * *

En el mausoleo de la familia Mills

Regina había comenzado la madrugada del día en el mausoleo personal y es que se había citado ese inicio del día con Emma Swan, su amiga. Al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta abrirse, se asomó saliendo de la cámara secreta que desde hace mucho había sido descubierta por Emma y el hijo que tenían compartido y con un movimiento elegante de su mano le indicó que se adentrara.

No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, sabes que piensan que estoy en la cabaña que compartimos en común ahora que estoy de su lado. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la urgencia?- Mencionó la reina expectante, mientras en su mente solo pasaba "¿será algo del autor? ¿de Robin? ¿Porqué me estas matando con ese silencio Emma Swan?"- Y es que su rostro comenzaba a lucir un tanto desesperado por la espera.

Emma por otro lado guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar en círculos, notando los cambios en el rostro de la morena que sin duda la estaban matando y es que tenía tanto que decirle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

La morena la detuvo del brazo.- Ya Emma, déjate este nerviosismo, algo sucede. Y no hay tiempo que perder.- El semblante de Regina lucia amenazador y su tono imperativo.

Emma trago saliva.- Mis padres…- Volvió a cortar Emma buscando las palabras.

"¿Sus padres?" Pensó la alcaldesa mientras fruncía el ceño. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Ya lo sabe?" Entonces suspiro, sabiendo que también le tocaría un reclamo a ella, cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a ver mirando a Emma a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante que siempre intimidaba a todo mundo. – Sigue.- Dijo soltándola.

Mis padres me han contado la verdad, estas metida en este lio no solo por ti y la posibilidad de encontrar al autor, sino también por mí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Preguntó Emma, sabiendo que se adentro primeramente por ella y eso hablaba que era una buena amiga aunque estaba un tanto molesta, lo reflejo en su mirar al hacer la pregunta.

Porque no estaba en mi decírtelo sino en tus padres, además no iba a dejar que Henry salga lastimado si algo te pasaba y te convertías en una villana.- Sentencio seca y directa la morena.

El cuerpo de Emma se tenso al escuchar la respuesta y sus puños se cerraron.- Killian me convenció a que viniera a hablar contigo y aclarara las cosas… Pero en serio… yo pensé que serías más mi amiga… ¿Todos ustedes no creen que yo pueda elegir mi camino? ¿El único que me entiende es él? ¡¿Qué no crees que pueda manejar las cosas?!- Dijo furiosa Emma.

La mención del pirata hizo que algo en Regina explotará en su interior y sintió las venas arder y sin elevar la voz y de manera sarcástica solo mencionó.- ¿Y con esta actitud infantil como pensar otra cosa señorita Swan?

Emma apretó la mandíbula indignada. Se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

Regina tras de ella sumamente enojada por la actitud de la rubia.

Entonces Emma se detuvo de golpe y es que se estaba aguantando el coraje y además el decirle lo demás que ocurrió teniendo una pelea interna con ella misma. Entonces se volteó con el dedo índice levantado en dirección de Regina, pues sabía que la estaba siguiendo, sus tacones la delataban.- Pensé que serías diferente… que me entendías… Pero yo si te entiendo y no soy como ustedes, yo no les oculto nada… Así que entérate… El autor anda libre por las calles de Storybrooke, se me escapo…- Pero es que lo que siguió le costó soltarlo más que lo anterior sin saber porque pero lo hizo.- Además Robín esta en New York…

Entonces una nube negra apareció detrás de Emma mientras se escuchaba un grupo de cuervos graznar en uno de los arboles del bosque y una voz modulada y elegante se escucho.- Y eso es bueno saberlo.

El rostro de Emma y Regina mostraron sorpresa. La primera tuvo que voltear, lo cual hizo lentamente para ver el rostro de Maleficent detrás suyo con una sonrisa triunfal, aunque la mirada era muy diferente, no había maldad del todo, porque sabía algo, Emma Swan era la clave para encontrar a su hija y devolverle la libertad de elección.

¿Acaso no soy invitada en tu territorio Regina? Ya que me encantaría hablar con ambas, vengo en son de paz.- Levanto una rubia ceja mirando a la salvadora y a su amiga con interés.

Yo ya me iba.- Dijo en un tono algo nervioso Emma.- Pero no dejaré que hagas algo en contra de Regina o de mis padres… - Para luego cambiarlo a uno seguro y seco.

Emma.- Susurro la alcaldesa que notaba que Maleficent no venía a atacarlas, la reina de la oscuridad no desaprovechaba la oportunidad y si hubiera querido matar a Emma ya lo hubiera hecho con la sorpresa que les había dado y la miraba con una expresión de calma por favor.- Pasa Maleficent.- Se alejo para que ambas rubias pasaran al mausoleo. Con un tronido de sus dedos, aparecieron un grupo de sillones individuales.- Tomen asiento por favor…

Gracias querida, veo que has comprendido el punto, así como Rumple y yo siempre supimos que estabas con los héroes.- Entonces se sentó en una de las sillas seguido de Regina.

Emma con cuidado y alerta también tomo asiento, aunque no se le notaba muy a gusto.- ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres?

Oh querida no pierdas la paciencia ni la cabeza… te necesito muy cuerda para lo que viene… y el llevarse por el rencor no es tan bueno como parece… tienes dos ejemplos de personas en frente de ti que han pasado por eso… y ambas acabamos siendo las villanas del cuento.- Sonrió Maleficent.

¿Y entonces?- Pregunto Regina pues sabía que algo malvado estaba tramando su antigua amiga.

Mi final feliz es recuperar algo que…- Volteo a ver a Emma.- Tus padres me quitaron. Rumple me ha enseñado bien quien es mi hija. Esta en este mundo en algún lugar de Nueva York. Y bueno viendo que el autor anda libre por esta ciudad, sin que sepan los héroes.- Esto último lo dijo con algo de desprecio pues no consideraba a la familia de Snow como heroicos. – Ya no tiene caso alertarlos pidiendo la pagina original. Rumple puede localizarlo con ese teléfono tuyo Regina, con la copia de la imagen.

¿Por qué habría de querer ayudarlos?- Pregunto Regina.

Emma solo estaba en silencio escuchando y evaluando cada palabra de la plática.

Porque ustedes son madres, comprenden lo que una madre es capaz por uno de sus hijos. Además, porque la salvadora puede retribuir un poco a la falta de sus padres… en la causa y porque Rumple sabe dónde está tu amado con exactitud. De esa forma serían dos finales felices que se conseguirían sin tener que intervenir en dañar nada en el equilibrio de este mundo. – Sonrió.

Entonces la salvadora tomo la palabra.- Pero Rumple no gana nada con eso. ¿Por qué daría la ubicación de Robin?

Entonces Regina comprendió todo el hilo negro de todo esto.- Si tú accedes a apoyarlos Emma, estarías equilibrando tus fuerzas al lado de los villanos y no de los héroes. Yo no he estado aquí solo por mí, no he arriesgado mi cuello con los villanos para que tú te unas. Yo, yo iré en su lugar Maleficent, veré a Robín y encontraremos a tu hija. ¿Qué información tenemos de ella?

Regina, no es que quieras, es que ella debe hacerlo… Parte de ella está en mi hija. Mi hija sirve al mal porque no tuvo elección. Porque posee la capacidad del mal de la salvadora.- Menciono afligida la reina de la oscuridad.

Emma iba apretando más y más la mandíbula.- ¡Regina basta! Te he dicho que yo estoy dentro de operación Mangosta. Puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu final feliz al igual que tengo el poder para decidir por mi cuenta… ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

La morena entonces guardo silencio, mientras evaluaba en los ojos de Emma su decisión y sacaba el celular. –Muy bien Emma. Aquí está la imagen que quieren. ¿Pero que planea Rumple?

No lo sé Regina, pero supongo que el también quiere un final feliz. Pero siempre hay que tener cuidado con sus finales felices. La idea era atraer a Robin para que haga el trabajo, pero dado que la salvadora esta aquí creo que lo justo es recupere lo que perdió y también elija, de la misma forma que mi hija debe tener la oportunidad de elección. No sé qué vida este teniendo gracias a las acciones de los Encantadores.- Entonces vio a Emma a los ojos.- No te odio a ti, tu ni siquiera habías nacido cuando mi hija fue raptada por tus padres, pero tus padres deben tener un castigo.

Mis padres no obtendrán un castigo si te ayudo. ¿Has entendido?- Comentó a Maleficent.- No te meterás con ninguno de mi familia.

Regina comenzó a ver esto como una necedad de Emma por su parte.- Emma no puedes salir, no puedes aceptar encontrar a la hija y regresarte la maldad. ¿Y Henry? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo si no puedes con la maldad?

Seré igual de mala si hago que alguien pague por mí. ¿No lo crees? Traeré a tu Robin y a la hija de Maleficent. Así como también decido recuperar todo… absolutamente todo de mi…- Observó a la reina de la oscuridad decidida.- ¿Qué pistas hay de tú hija.

Entonces la otra rubia comenzó a hablar de todo lo mostrado por Rumple, desde el huevo romperse, lograr ver su manita, que para cualquiera hubiera sido desapercibido pero al romper el cascaron le hizo una marca que se reafirmo con la magia del hechizo que se vertió en ella, luego la adopción de la misma y el nombre que se le dio.

Al escuchar esto Emma abrió un tanto los ojos y parpadeo, todas notaron la reacción de sorpresa de Emma.

¿Sucede algo?- Comento Maleficent enseguida.

Conozco a tú hija Maleficent.- Apretó la mandíbula y junto las cejas un tanto preocupada.

¿La conoces?- Preguntó Regina como si no creyera lo que había escuchado.

Hace mucho creí tener una amiga… la única amiga de mi vida, la persona femenina con la que he estado más unida después de Ingrid cuando vivía fuera de Storybrooke… pero, me di cuenta que me utilizó y me engaño…. Ahora entiendo porque nos sentíamos unidas… Lilith es una parte yo…- Se levantó entonces.- Dile a Henry que volveré pronto.- Dijo viendo a Regina a los ojos.- Ahora vamos con Rumple.

¿Y porque no lo invocamos?- Preguntó Malefica. Mientras repetía el nombre de Rumplestinski tres veces a la antigua usansa.

Entonces el mago apareció y entre sorpresa y satisfacción mencionó. -¿En qué puedo servirles?

En que acepto tu trato Rumple. ¿Dame la dirección de Robin?- Sentencio Emma mirando directamente a los ojos al mago oscuro de forma decidida y valiente.´

Regina sentía que todo se estaba saliendo fuera de control y es que Emma no debe ser parte de los villanos.- No estoy de acuerdo Emma.

No es que estés de acuerdo o no Regina.- Se volteó enojada Emma pareciendo un león enfurecido.- Es que ya lo decidí, así que su misión es encontrar a ese autor para que se encargue de devolvernos los que nos pertenece a Lilith y a mí.

Regina sintió un dolor en el corazón sin saber por qué.

Tendrás a tu Robin pronto, así que Rumple… venga… dame la dirección.- Mientras comprobaba que tenía las llaves de su bocho.

Entonces Rumple le dio la dirección a Emma en un papel que esta guardo junto con el pergamino para que pueda entrar a Storybrooke cuando regrese. Cuando comenzó a partir, Regina se acerco y la tomo de la mano mientras negaba.

Emma se detuvo y su mirar se conecto con profundidad, la rubia suspiro.- Es necesario.- Entonces jalo su mano y salió rumbo a su auto, subió y arranco el bocho amarillo que ronroneo, sus manos estaban en el volante sin querer moverse. Volteó al mausoleo pensando que tal vez tenga razón su amiga, le dolía hacer esto, pero era necesario, pues también tenía el poder de la elección y era necesario demostrárselos. Así que debería ir por su otra mitad…su otro yo, Lilith la hija del dragón. Entonces suspiro, golpeo con su mano derecha el volante y condujo por la carretera rumbo a Nueva York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado. **

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, la historia no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, gracias por regresar, sabes que te extrañaba y lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para tí.**

**Les dejo ambientación: U2 - Stay (faraway, so close) - Boston (Sub. español) [HQ]** **Además que les invito a leer las historias de EvilGween y si ya la leen y siguen, pues le dejen un mensajito como review dándole la bienvenida de nuevo, creo que eso sería un super detalle de su parte para con ella.** **Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchachas: Vnat07 peque, sabía que serías la primera en dejar review, espero que esta historia te agrade tanto como la anterior, te debo una a ti también jajajaja, por cierto muchachos, alenté a escribir a esta dulce peque, así que pasen a leer sus historias que son buenas, paupaupi me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo te agrade igual y bueno a mí también me gusta como escribes, aunque solo he tenido chance de leer una de tus historias, pero prometo ponerme al día y muchachos también les invito a leerlas. Pilaradams15, bienvenida a los Reviews jajajajaja, espero te guste la historia y no haber tardado tanto.**

**Y ahora sí, les dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

**HEROES Y VILLANOS, EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Capítulo 2. Quédate "tan lejos, tan cerca".**

Central Park New York

Marian caminaba junto con Robin hacia la escuela primaria donde había sido aceptado su pequeño hijo, se les hacía tarde así que decidieron cortar camino atravesando uno de los tantos pequeños bosques que tiene Central Park , era una buena mañana el sol iluminaba desde temprano el lugar y ya había mucha gente transitando. Algunas personas hacían sus ejercicios matutinos, algunos andaban en bicicleta en el área designada y otros caminaban o corrían. Tanto como lo hacían Robin y Marian que querían llegar a tiempo a la escuela antes de que les cierren las rejas.

Iban bastante distraídos y apurados, de repente como si fuera predestinado para que llegaran tarde la bolsa de Marian se le traba en una rama de un árbol que estaba más bajo de lo normal y rasga la gastada piel de la bolsa haciendo que caiga su contenido. En lo que comenzaba a recoger las cosas que se habían regado en el camino, Marian se interpone en el camino de una corredora y esta con tal de evitarla salta de lado pisando mal, un grito de dolor se escuchó y la chica perdió el equilibrio casi cayendo encima del pequeño Roland y Marian, pero Robin la jala hacia él y evita que caiga abrazándola, sin embargo al tratar de recuperarse, la chica levanto el pie enseguida pues le dolía aun el tobillo, que fue quien soporto el peso.

¿Está bien? – Pregunto Robin mirándola a los ojos con algo de preocupación por la chica, aunque también le preocupaba su suerte ya que esto era lo que le faltaba endeudarse con el médico, sin tener trabajo aun y con un hijo llegando tarde a la escuela.

S-si.- Contesto la chica resbalándose de los brazos de Robin pero sin perder el contacto ocular, mientras se sentaba en el pasto y se sobaba el tobillo.- Ou…

Robin pasó la mirada a su esposa y con los ojos le pidió que prosiguiera el camino, tal vez un hijo sin llegar tarde a una escuela con reglas muy estrictas podría ser tachado de su lista de pendientes en la lista negra y convertirse en saldo blanco.- Yo me encargo.- Susurro a su esposa.

Marian cargo a su hijo para ir más rápido y comenzó a correr a la escuela.

¿Segura está bien? ¿Puedo revisarla? – Dijo aun preocupado por el accidente. La chica asintió. Y el arquero le quito el tenis y comenzó a tocar desde la pantorrilla, pasando al tobillo que fue donde noto que la chica se tensó y continúo al pie. Para concluir aliviado de que no fuera nada grave.- Tiene un nudo por el tobillo, puedo deshacerlo ¿me dejaría intentarlo?

La chica sonrió no sabiendo si decir sí o no. Además veía como cambio esa cara de preocupación y rio un poco, cosa que la hizo decidirse.- Vamos ya termine de quitar esa cara de preocupación y muéstreme lo que hacen su manos mágicas, aguantaré el dolor.- Lo animo a seguir y le guiñó un ojo.- Después yo le ayudo a recoger lo del bolso de su esposa.- Sin embargo tomo la cartera que se abrió al caer.- Pero mientras me encargo de esto, no vaya a ser que algún ladrón nos pille descuidados y se robe lo que tenga esta cartera.

Robín se sonrojó un poco y sonrió por la broma mientras asintió a las palabras de la chica mientras subió el pantalón del pants y quito el calcetín del pie. Entonces se froto las manos para generar calor y jalo de la pantorrilla hasta cada dedo del pie varias veces hasta disolver el nudo.

En lo que eso sucedía la chica lo contemplaba directamente buscando su vista.- Oye… disculpa la pregunta… ¿Pero tú eres la persona que detuvo a un ladrón en un caballo hace apenas unas cuantas semanas?

Robin levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, la chica le sonreía a pesar que notaba que aguantaba el dolor. Solo asintió a la pregunta, sentía que esos ojos lo traspasaban, no se había sentido así desde el mirar de Regina, sonrió un poco de forma melancólica al pensar en su amada.

Al sentir el tirón del musculo que deshizo el nudo, la chica movió el tobillo, si se sentía magullada pero probo en levantarse asistida por Robin y ahora si puedo apoyar el pie, volvió a calzarse rápidamente y entonces lo miró. – Gracias, disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? o ¿tendré que llamarte el héroe misterioso de Central Park?- Dijo acomodando su cabello haciendo a con un movimiento de un lado su rostro que provoco que su cabello se acomodara hacia atrás en su espalda.

Robin.- Contesto riendo el arquero mientras se inclinaba a recoger las cosas de la bolsa.

La chica le ayudo cogiéndola y metiendo también cosas a está, tomándola y abriéndola por la rasgadura para que no volvieran a caer. Cuando terminaron le entrego la bolsa y cerro la cartera abierta, pero tan hábil como era, logro ver la dirección de la identificación de Marian y la guardo también en la bolsa. Para luego tenderle la mano y mencionar.- Soy Lilith. Un placer.

Robin estrecho su mano y no pudo dejar de notar la extraña marca que tenía por la muñeca la chica, tal vez un tatuaje.- El placer es mío.- Entonces volteó la mirada en dirección de la escuela de su hijo esperando que Marian haya llegado a tiempo.

Te estoy quitando el tiempo ¿cierto? Luces bastante preocupado…- Mencionó dando en el blanco la chica por esto último.

Robin suspiro para volver la vista a los ojos de la chica que solo lo hacían sonrojarse.- No es eso… No llevo mucho en la ciudad y aun no encuentro trabajo y la verdad mis ahorros se me están acabando. Apenas acabamos de conseguir que acepten a mi hijo en una escuela y fueron muy claros que no aceptarían ninguna falta pues nos estaban haciendo el favor de inscribirlo después de tiempo. Así que bueno… En verdad no es que me quites el tiempo…

Bueno tal vez pueda compensar el apoyo que me has dado. –Lilith busco una pluma que sabía que había guardado entre la bolsa de Marian y tomo la palma de la mano de Robin pues no había donde anotar. Y escribió una dirección y un apellido.- Busca a la persona descrita como a las 2 de la tarde y seguro tendrás algún trabajo.- Volvió a guardar la pluma en su lugar.

¿En serio haría eso por mí? Se lo agradezco… mucho… - Iba a estrecharle la mano, pero la chica retiro su mano.

No borre la información -Rio y se acercó a la mejilla de Robin dándole un suave beso de despedida.- Nos estaremos viendo.- Entonces camino hacia el otro lado alejándose del arquero.

El rubio se quedó viendo su mano sonriendo ampliamente, para cuando busco a la chica con la vista solo la vio cruzar al otro extremo del bosque para alcanzar la parte de la banqueta que daba a la avenida. Mientras pensaba "al parecer es mi día de suerte".

* * *

New York Apartamento de Emma 7 Semanas después de lo ocurrido con Robin

Al llegar a la ciudad Emma fue a su antiguo apartamento, que gracias a la magia creada por Regina la vez que ellos regresaron al bosque encantado y le dio recuerdos falsos, entre ellos, resulto que tenían un hogar propio, de forma que el departamento estaría ahí siempre que quisiera, volvió a llamar a un par de contactos para ver si tenían alguna noticia o pista del paradero de Lilith, y es que durante el viaje hizo la primera llamada dando todos los datos que conocía de la chica.

Uno de sus contactos le dio el paradero del padre en la ciudad. Era algo por donde comenzar, así que Emma le agradeció y ahora iría al lugar seguro, con Robin, tenía que convencerlo de regresar. Solo que antes de ello se dio un baño y cambio sus ropas para sentirse más cómoda.

En fin, no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al antiguo departamento de Bellfire, se sentía extraña conduciendo en la ciudad, al llegar a las cercanías del departamento, busco donde estacionarse lo más cerca posible, lo hizo en la calle de enfrente al departamento, puso tiempo al parquímetro y cruzo la calle sorteando carros pues corría con prisa y con suerte pues no le sucedió nada, sin embargo gano uno que otro insulto y que le pitaran una que otra vez, no le dio importancia y toco el número del departamento, esperando que le abran la reja pues ni siquiera podía entrar al edificio.

¿Quién es?- Se escucho la voz de Marian en el alta voz.

E- Emma, Emma Swan… Necesitamos hablar.- Dijo la rubia con un tono nervioso, pues sabía que devolverle a Robin a Regina significaba romper un matrimonio.

¿Emma? Claro, pasa…- Se escucho en el alta voz, junto con un sonido que indicaba que la reja se abriría.

Emma abrió la reja y se adentro, esta se volvió a cerrar, la salvadora corrió hasta el departamento, sabía que también tendría que traer un final feliz para Marian pero la verdad no corría ni idea de cómo. Al llegar al departamento, la esposa del arquero la recibía con la puerta abierta y la invitó a pasar.

"Esto es una oportunidad para aprovechar" pensó Marian que no era otra más que Zelena disfrazada. Cosa que Rumple conocía, pero seguía siendo otro de sus ases bajo la manga.- Pasa Emma… para que estés aquí es que algo ha ocurrido en Storybrooke.

Así es Marian… ¿Pero cómo han estado?- Preguntó la rubia pasando al departamento y notando al hijo de Robin viendo la tele, pero no encontrando a Robin con la vista.- ¿Esta Robin?

Je- Rio con pesar la morena.- Toma asiento.- No creo que llegue hasta tarde.

La rubia, siguió las indicaciones y el tono usado por Marian le dio muy mala espina. Sabiendo que Marian no querría que su hijo se enterara de los problemas que tienen sus padres, pregunto en voz baja.- ¿No van bien las cosas?

La esposa del arquero se sentó al lado de Emma en la pequeña barra de la cocina.- No Emma, desde que llegamos aquí una mujer lo tiene completamente engatusado, él dice que es trabajo, pero no para de hablar de lo buena que es Lilith, por aquí y por allá, francamente estoy harta de esa mujer. Y es que hoy precisamente dijo que llegaría tarde pues llevaría a su jefa a casa de su padre después de las obligaciones de trabajo normal, pues era su cumpleaños y el lugar por donde vive es un tanto peligroso.

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida…" ¿qué no se suponía que Robin era el amor verdadero de Regina? Todo sonaba a que estaba enamorado de esa mujer o al menos muy interesado, ¿había olvidado a Regina y lo que le prometió? Si su amiga lo dejo ir era simplemente porque cuidaría de su familia y se daría una oportunidad, no para que suceda esto" pensó la rubia. Pero luego el nombre le causó una corazonada. -¿Te dijo la dirección?

Ni siquiera me despertó para decirme… como puedes notar en el pizarrón. – Moviendo la cabeza hacia este en uno de los rincones de la cocina.

Emma siguió el movimiento y leyó la dirección, sacó entonces de su saco la dirección proporcionada por su amigo y notó que era la misma.- ¡Oh por Dios!- Se le salió a Emma con mucha sorpresa y emoción.

¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la morena, pues no entendía esa reacción y evidentemente Zelena quería saber más para planear su siguiente movimiento.

Marian… ¿estarías dispuesta a regresar a Storybrooke? Creo que se la forma en que puedas no caer en ese hechizo nuevamente… verás hemos encontrado al autor, el ser que puede cambiar nuestros finales felices… bueno, sabemos que esta rondando libre en Storybrooke, lo hemos liberado de su prisión y creemos que puede arreglar todos nuestros finales felices… No eres feliz con Robin, eso es evidente… Y mi amiga Regina ella… ella aun lo espera. ¿Estarías dispuesta a regresar? Solo que… debo decir que Lilith vendría con nosotros… Es a otra persona que estoy buscando además de ustedes… Ella… bueno… Ella también pertenece a Storybrooke. ¿Estarías dispuesta a enfrentar ese cambio y arriesgarte, no por ti y Robin, sino por tu hijo?- Dijo moderando su voz la rubia.

Marian se quedo un tanto pensativa mirando a los ojos de la rubia, pero acabo asintiendo. Entonces Emma Contesto.- Perfecto… ahora me voy… sigue la parte difícil de esto…

Se levanto agradeciendo y se encamino a la salida, cruzo a la otra calle esta vez respetando el alto y arranco su escarabajo amarillo. Rumbo a la casa del padre de su antigua amiga. Esto la tenía completamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a tomar las cosas Lilith, seguramente como ella… no creyéndole nada.

El viaje duro alrededor de 45 minutos por embotellamientos, pero ahí estaba frente a la casa, a través de las ventanas se veía a un Robin muy junto de una mujer joven de cabello oscuro que pensó, "ha de ser Lilith" ya despidiéndose del padre de la chica.

Emma bajo del auto y se apoyo esperando cruzada de brazos en el Ford Mustang que estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa.

Al salir de la casa y dirigirse por el corredor del jardín que llevaba hasta la calle, Robin se detuvo sorprendido de ver a la rubia esperándolo, o al menos eso es lo que suponía.

Pero la morena se adelanto, ladeo su cabeza y puso sus manos en su cintura.- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Emma Swan? A que debo el honor de tu visita.- Diciendo esto en un tono sarcástico.

Emma trató de abrir la boca, lo hizo pero no le salieron palabras, sabía que el recibimiento no sería nada bueno, tardo en reaccionar.- Lily… vengo… yo vengo a salvarte.- Dijo en un tono nervioso pero decidido la rubia.

El arquero se sorprendió por este hecho… "¿Qué hacia Emma Swan en New York?" La vista del arquero pasaba de Emma a Lilith, y luego esa forma tan familiar de llamar a su jefa. "¿Tenían un pasado esas dos mujeres?"

Jejeje, hay Emma no me hagas reír. Ahora por favor retírate que estoy algo cansada y Robin tiene aun que llegar a casa y ver a su hijo.- Le guiña el ojo a la rubia.- ¿Captas?

Emma, tensó la mandíbula, cerró uno de sus ojos ladeando la cabeza y la sacudió en negación.- Ahora tú y yo arreglaremos nuestro pasado, pues ni tu ni él seguirán por aquí. No más…

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia el auto rumbo al lado del copiloto, pasando por alto las palabras de Emma y mencionaba.- Robin, ¿puedes por favor quitar a esta mujer de mi auto y llevarme a casa? No tengo interés en ponerle atención. – Sin embargo Lilith sentía una mezcla de rencor por haberle suplicado una vez a Emma Swan que no se alejase de ella, un toque de emoción de que le haya buscado después de tanto tiempo y es que por alguna razón seguía sintiendo esa conexión con Emma Swan como con nadie más.

Si… - Mencionó Robin sin entender mucho de lo que ocurría.- Pero al pasar al lado de Emma solo mencionó.- Te veo en mi casa… creo que Marian te dio la dirección… así que la has de conocer y ahí hablamos, ahora conozco a Lilith y en verdad si no nos vamos, no sé que sea capaz de hacer. Y yo debo dejarla en su casa muy segura. Es mi trabajo.

Emma asintió y se alejo del auto viendo partir así a su antigua amiga con el rubio. Preguntándose si lograría convencerla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales que trabajaron con Disney, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación: David Garrett - Devil's Trill Sonata**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchachas: Vnat07 peque, sé que la semana fue difícil pero saliste victoriosa eso me alegro, tu Review es todo amor con patas como siempre, me agrada que te este gustando la historia y si, Emma y Lily tienen una graaan conexión ya lo verás, espero no decepcionarte :D. Pilaradams15, tienes que ponerte al día con la serie está quedando muy interesante en esta parte de la temporada y sí, hay spoiler seguro, pero lo que aquí estoy contando no tiene mucho de parecido a lo que está pasando, sin embargo, creo que alguna teoría escondida puede suceder.**

**Y ahora sí, les dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

**HÉROES Y VILLANOS, EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Capítulo 3 Y el Diablo Tienta.**

Storybrooke al día siguiente de la partida de Emma.

Rumple había salido nuevamente a las calles de Storybrooke protegido por la alcaldesa Mills, esto debido al acuerdo dejado por la salvadora, ahora tenían que unir fuerzas para encontrar a ese escurridizo Autor, que sin duda no ha salido de Storybrooke.

Las reinas de la oscuridad Maleficent y Cruella se han unido a la búsqueda, pero ahora sería diferente. Gold trabajaba en su tienda donde tenía sus utensilios, a pesar de que al principio Belle se resistía a darle acceso, al final ese hogar pertenecía a el mago y no a su esposa, así que debido a ello, decidió irse a su apartamento al lado de la biblioteca, pues no quería tener el menor contacto con el oscuro, menos por la forma que la ha vuelto a engañar.

Entonces terminó la pócima.- Henry, trae el libro.- Mencionó el mago a su nieto, que iba custodiado por su madre la alcaldesa y sus abuelos.

Aun no estoy de acuerdo con este plan.- Mencionaba Mary Margaret deteniendo del hombro a su nieto.- No volveremos a Emma Malvada.

El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos a toda la familia de Encantadores.

Entonces Regina hablo, a ella tampoco le agradaba el plan, pero Emma había tomado su decisión y la respetaría.- No se trata de lo que nosotros queremos, sino de lo que lo que Emma desea… Y si confías en tu hija, dejarás que pase.

Gold solo las veía con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.- Vamos no es tan malo, es un buen trato el que hizo su hija con nosotros las fuerzas del mal, ella quiere solucionar los errores que su familia cometió.

Por eso mismo no debe ser ella quien pague.- Sentencio David.- Emma es nuestra hija y no permitiremos que se le haga algún daño.

Regina suspiro pensando lo que fue a recuperar Emma, era parte de ella también.- Emma Swan está siendo muy valiente al querer recuperar todo su ser. El amor verdadero puede salvar a cualquiera de todo mal. Hay mucho amor para Emma aquí entre nosotros.- Dijo observando a su hijo, el cual pensaba que sería la mayor esperanza entre todos de salvar a su madre.

Confío en mamá, ella traerá los finales felices para todos y será la salvadora de este mundo mágico. – Dijo el niño separándose del agarre de su abuela y acudiendo a su abuelo paterno entregándole el libro de cuentos. -¿Por qué necesitas el libro abuelo?

Muy simple Henry, este libro no pertenece a nadie más que al autor, es su tinta y sus ideas las que han formado nuestros caminos a seguir… Entonces, el libro nos guiará hasta él y entonces al encontrarlo, no tendrá más opción de que nuestro trato sea consumado.- Dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar el libro que le ofrecía libremente el joven y vertiendo unas cuantas gotas en el libro este comenzó a brillar y a elevarse.

Las compañeras de Rumple se encontraban fuera de la tienda, cuando la puerta se abrió saliendo el libro disparado, fue Cruella la que se encamino corriendo a su auto y siguiéndola por todas las calles de Storybrooke fue saliendo de este, para internarse dentro del bosque encantado siguiendo una vereda que daba a la cabaña del mago.

A lo lejos se veía una figura masculina presurosa rumbo a la casa del antiguo mago.

Cruella sacó su revólver y apunto a las cercanías de este dando un tiro de advertencia.- ¡Detente!- Grito la mujer con ese acento inglés, mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el hombre, quien se detuvo pues temió por su vida.

Ahora date la vuelta- Dijo al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para no fallar el disparo.

La identidad del autor fue revelada a Cruella impactándola con una gran sorpresa al autor darse la vuelta, sin embargo en sus ojos se reflejo el cambio y el odio que le tenía pues comenzaron a llenarse de diversas venas rojizas que poco a poco fueron inyectando su mirar con esa clásica mirada de sed de sangre y violencia que quería sacar de su interior.

Hola Dorothy.- Dijo con familiaridad, pero al ver la mirada confusa de la mujer corrigió.- Oh si es cierto, Cruella, perdón. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte amor?

Cruella apunto al autor con más precisión.- ¡Tú eres mi final feliz, tú retorciéndote de dolor mientras te desangras muriendo y aquí lo obtendré!

El primer disparo había alertado a los demás que le habían seguido el paso a Cruella que llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que el autor muriera a manos de la villana.

¡No!- Dijo Rumple extendiendo su mano y paralizando a ambos.

Entonces tanto los héroes como los villanos los rodearon, Malefica tomo el arma de Cruella mientras se la pasaba a Regina.

Mientras los encantadores aprisionaban al autor esposándolo.

Entonces Rumple quito su hechizo paralizador dejando libres a ambas personas para moverse.

Maleficent tenía abrazada aun a Cruella.- Calma querida, aquí todos conseguiremos nuestro final feliz.

Poco a poco el abrazo de Maleficent fue calmando un poco la ira de Cruella.- No creas que escaparas de mi venganza… desgraciado.

No lo olvido querida, no lo olvido y me prepararé para ello.- Sentencio el autor con seguridad, mientras era arrastrado a el vehículo de la policía que había traído David pues sería puesto bajo rejas por todas las fechorías que había hecho. Incluyendo que los manipulara para actuar tan desagradablemente y robarle su hijo a Maleficent para que la maldad de Emma fuera sellada en el alma de la creatura que nacería del huevo puesto por la villana.

* * *

En la cárcel de Storybrooke

Se encontraban Mary, David y Rumple en el lugar junto con el Autor. David metió de mala gana en la celda al autor aventándole y este cayendo sobre el camastro del lugar para luego ser encerrado.

Entonces Rumple comenzó a hablar.- Tú escribirás finales felices para todos nosotros.

Al escuchar esto los Encantadores se sorprendieron. Y fue Mary Margaret quien pregunto.- ¿Nos incluye a nosotros?

Así es querida.- Comento Rumple.- Todos aquí tenemos el mal y el bien, solo que en diversos grados de intensidad. Este hombre se encargo de ello.

¿Qué yo me encargue de ello?- Bufo el Autor.- Ustedes siempre tuvieron elección de qué hacer. Yo solo puse la tentación en su camino, ustedes se llenaron de la cantidad de maldad que quisieron.

Por ello, el trato es el siguiente. Te estamos dando el mayor material de escritura que has tenido, la salvadora de Storybrooke, puedes tentarla a ser la peor villana de la historia del mundo de los cuentos… Puedes llenarla de maldad su alma… Pero si ella encuentra la forma de salvarse y escoger el bien con o sin ayuda… Tú nos harás finales felices a cada persona de Storybrooke.- Dijo en tono confiado mientras sacaba la pluma mágica que tenía guardada en su saco.

Creo que ponen mucha confianza en su salvadora.- Les dio una mirada llena de malicia, mientras sonrió de lado.

¿Eso es un trato? Porque no lo tengo claro.- Contesto sonriendo Rumple, que estaba seguro de las cualidades de Emma.

Es un trato, solo si me liberan de este lugar y me apartan de esa mujer poniéndola a raya.- Refiriéndose a Cruella.- Dándome un lugar cómodo y con los sustentos necesarios para tentar a su salvadora sin moverme de mi guarida.

Rumple observó a los demás y sonrió mientras alzaba sus cejas mostrando la satisfacción en su rostro.

Mary Margaret y David se observaron el uno al otro con preocupación. Mientras David comentó a su esposa.- Confío en Emma.- Mientras su esposa volteaba a Rumple y contestaba por ambos.- Emma lo logrará.

Entonces el oscuro asintió al autor.- Tendrás la cabaña del mago, la cual te llenaremos de provisiones, te libraremos de Cruella no podrá entrar al lugar pues pondremos un hechizo para que no la deje acceder al lugar, eso no significa que no estaremos supervisando tu trabajo. ¿Entiendes?

Pero si no logra liberarse de la maldad. Todos ustedes no tendrán finales felices, sin embargo yo si.- Contestó el autor. - Así que tenemos el trato hecho, ahora libérenme.

David se acercó a la celda para liberarlo nuevamente. No confiaba en ese hombre pero si en su hija, además teniendo a una asesina persiguiéndolo y sabiendo donde está, no intentaría escapar.

Bien, nos harías el favor de informar a las demás Mary del trato hecho.- Mencionó David.- Rumple y yo tenemos que llevar al Autor a su nuevo hogar.- Luego volteó hacia el hombre.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Su esposa asintió. Pero no partió sin antes escuchar lo mencionado por el Autor como respuesta a la pregunta de su esposo.

Alec. Así pueden llamarme.- Contesto el hombre.

Alec, David y Rumple se encaminaron entonces hacia la cabaña del mago en el auto patrulla, mientras Mary aviso de los últimos acontecimientos a Regina, Maleficent y Cruella.

* * *

Casa de la Alcaldesa en Storybrooke

Habían llevado a Cruella a calmarse durante el tiempo en que Rumple se encargaba del Autor. Regina había preparado té para todos, aunque a decir verdad, había mandado a Henry a su habitación pues no quería que salga herido, si las cosas se ponían feas entre ellas.

Al servirles el té, la blanco-negra preguntó a Regina.- ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

Regina acercó la botella de Whisky y la acento en medio de la mesa de centro donde ellas se encontraban sentadas alrededor en la sala de la morena.

Cruella tomo la botella abriéndola y dejo caer un poco en el té dándole un trago.- Bien, mucho mejor.

Entonces la pregunta esperada por las supuestas villanas no se hizo esperar y fue Maleficent quien la realizó.- ¿Conoces al autor?

Desafortunadamente.- Mencionó Cruella.- Es solo que yo no sabía que era el autor.

¿Entonces?- Preguntó Regina mientras acercó su té y cruzaba sus piernas en el sillón individual y tomaba un sorbo sin perder de la vista a sus compañeras.

No recuerdo nada de mi pasado antes de Storybrooke. Solo recuerdo haber despertado en mi automóvil al cruzar un portal y el Autor conducía mi automóvil. No sé quien sea… Es solo que al cruzar, abrió la puerta del conductor y me dejo no sin antes mencionar lo siguiente. _Gracias por darme la oportunidad_ y se fue sin que pudiera decirme algo. Vague mucho tiempo por el bosque, convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora. Pero nunca olvidaré que ese hombre me dejo desvalida sin saber qué hacer en un lugar extraño. No soy alguien que perdona… Y él se ganó a pulso mi venganza, pues mi final feliz no es solo recordar… también es hacerlo pagar.

No tardó mucho de eso cuando tocaron a la puerta de Regina.

Disculpen.- Mencionó Regina acudiendo a ver quien tocaba la puerta, no sin antes dejar su taza de té en la mesa.

Al ver que era Mary Margaret la hizo pasar.- ¿Todo bien? Pasa…

Mary solo asintió.- Tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Dijo pasando a la casa.

Regina cerró la puerta y juntas se encaminaron a la sala donde estaban las otras dos mujeres. El odio de Maleficent hacia Mary era evidente, pero si su final feliz tenía que costar el soportarla, lo haría.

Traigo noticias.- Dijo Mary tomando asiento en uno de los sillones desocupados, Regina volvió al suyo haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces Mary dio todas las noticias y sorprendió a todas con el trato que hizo Rumple.

¿Y si la salvadora no se libera?- Preguntó Maleficent.

Estamos perdidos.- Mencionó Cruella dando otro trago a su te y sirviéndose más whisky en el no dejándolo terminar. Entonces dio una mirada furica a Mary Margaret. -¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasara?- Dijo gruñendo.

Tranquila.- Intervino Regina.- Si algo sé de Emma Swan, es que… están obstinada que no se dejará vencer nunca.

* * *

Storybrooke Cabaña del Mago.

Por fin habían regresado a la cabaña, el libro que los condujo se encontraba cerca de los pies de esta, David lo recogió, el autor entro y seguido fue Rumple y David.

Entonces el autor husmeo la casa encontrando rápidamente el lugar secreto donde estaban los libros en blanco. Le tiró un tomo a Rumple.- Ahí verán mi avance, ahora… ustedes, cumplan con el cometido. Y estiró la mano, esperando que le den su utensilio de trabajo.

Rumple entonces le tendió la pluma mágica al hombre sonriendo.

Te traeremos comida pronto.- Mencionó David.

Dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Rumple, quien levanto un hechizo para proteger la cabaña y Cruella no pudiera pasar.

Entonces volvieron al auto patrulla para regresar a la ciudad. Pero David no puedo evitar la duda que tenía desde que el trato fue hecho, mencionándola durante el viaje. – Gold… ¿Por qué ese trato?

El oscuro que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto solo mencionó observándolo.- Porque aquí no existe ningún héroe o villano… Las circunstancias nos hicieron decidir entre el bien o el mal. Como dije, todos aquí tenemos mayor o menor maldad o bondad en nuestros corazones. Todos merecemos un final feliz, ninguno opto por su maldad, todos nacimos inocentes… Todos nacimos predestinados a un final feliz y es que… Cuando lo pierdes… Te das cuenta de lo que pierdes, pero ya no puedes hacer nada… Creo que me entiendes, es evidente que sienten que han perdido a su hija, como yo he perdido a mi muchacho y a mi esposa y harán cualquier cosa por recuperarlos. Y es que esta en uno no dejarse vencer.

* * *

New York en Camino al Trabajo de Robin (Día siguiente del encuentro con Lily)

Emma paso por Robin como habían quedado la noche anterior. El bocho amarillo se estacionó temprano estacionándose en frente del departamento, Robin ya la esperaba fuera, así que solo se adentro en el auto y le indicó la dirección para poder partir.

Emma.- Dijo el rubio.- Por favor sigue las indicaciones que te dije anoche. Te las recuerdo. Primero déjame hablar con Lilith para que te reciba. Segundo déjame explicarle que vengo de un lugar mágico, tercero expón lo que has venido a hacer. Tal vez así no te tome por una loca.

Emma se sentía como niña chiquita escuchando las palabras del arquero.- Si papá…- Termino por sentenciar la rubia en un tono cansado.

Es por nuestro bien.- Argumentó el ladrón.

Lo sé… Lo que no sé y he querido preguntar… es una cosa. La forma que te expresas de Lilith, tu cercanía al menos por lo que logre ver… al igual que tu mujer, ¿tiene fundamentos?- Preguntó Emma a la expectativa mientras conducía al trabajo del arquero.

Robin tardo en contestar un poco pues reflexionaba la pregunta de Emma.- Solo quiero ver a Regina, la he extrañado.

Para Emma esas palabras no le convencían y lo externo.- Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Robin suspiro.- Lilith es una gran persona, un tanto temperamental, pero una gran persona. Cualquier persona se sentiría atraído a ella, me incluyo, pero mi amor esta con Regina.

Te gusta.- Sentenció la rubia.- Entiendo, es en extremo bella… Y sé que puede ser sumamente maravillosa. – Recordando su pasado con ella.- Yo la pensé mi familia, sabes…

El rubio la miró interesado.- ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes?

Juramos estar siempre juntas, nos conocimos en una época en la que yo no confiaba en nadie y ella llego como salvadora, fuimos un par de ladronzuelas por necesidad. Ella era más que especial, era mi familia, la única persona en la que podía confiar… hasta que entendí que nada de lo que me contó era real.- Miró por un momento al rubio para luego ver nuevamente su camino.- No creas todo lo que dice Lilith…

Si no sientes confianza en ella, ¿por qué has venido entonces?- Preguntó Robin, pues anoche no le había dejado claro las cosas.

Porque… Porque ella es parte de mí y sin ella no puedo ser Emma Swan, la salvadora.- Dijo en un tono seco que a cualquiera partiría el corazón.

No entiendo…- Comentó el rubio con cara de preocupación.

No es necesario que entiendas, además quiero reunirla con su madre biológica, que la ama tanto como no tienes idea.- Término por decir la salvadora.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, aunque como era muy temprano no había tanto trafico al llegar Robin solo mencionó a la rubia.- Espera a que te llame por celular para que nos acompañes, del edificio es el departamento 6 del sexto piso.

Emma asintió y vio partir al arquero, esperando poder enfrentarse a su destino muy pronto. Entonces tomo su celular dejándolo muy cerca a ella, por un momento abrió su lista de contactos y se detuvo en el celular de sus padres y Regina indecisa si marcarles, pero los paso de largo, miró al de su hijo, entonces decidió marcarle.

¿Bueno?- Contesto el jovencito.

¡Henry, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas ahí?!- Pregunto con cierta emoción que se reflejo en su tono de voz.

¡Mamá!- Dijo el joven, que se encontraba al lado de Regina. Y esta no pudo evitar voltear y acercarse a su hijo indicándole que ponga la conversación en altavoz. Cosa que el joven lo hizo, no sin antes advertirle a su madre biológica.

Emma suspiro al escuchar esto.- Bien… - Acabo diciendo, por alguna razón no quería hablar aun con sus padres y Regina, pero era necesario.- Hola Regina. Pero bueno, Henry no me has contestado las preguntas.

Hola Emma.- Dijo la alcaldesa, entendiendo la indirecta que no quería hablar con ella, sino con su hijo.

El joven solo mencionó.- Estoy bien mamá, hemos avanzado mucho aquí, todos estamos trabajando en equipo, incluso los que se supone son los villanos, todos confiamos en ti, ma, incluso lograron hacer un trato con el autor y todos ponemos la fe en que ganaras.

Al escuchar esto se le volvió a salir un suspiro del pecho a Emma.

¿Todo bien?- Preguntó entonces Regina, pues notaba que Emma en realidad no lo estaba.

Regina… tranquila, Robin esta excelente… Pronto estaremos en casa. Dile a Maleficent que ya encontré a su hija… ahora intentaré convencerla con la ayuda de Robin a que venga con nosotros a Storybrooke y más vale que ya tengan lista la forma para que cuando eso ocurra, mi… mi… mi maldad regrese a mí.- Dijo en tono melancólico la rubia.

No estoy preguntando por Robin Emma, ni por la hija de Maleficent. Estoy preguntando por ti, te conozco, algo ocurre.- Dijo la morena muy cerca de su hijo.

Espero poder lidiar con esto… Y con lo que venga… Sinceramente Lilith me ha puesto muy nerviosa… me siento con una herida cuando estoy a su lado, es agónico… Pero también sé que estando con ella eso desaparecerá… Es contradictorio ¿no? Y creo que eso, bueno… Eso se debe a que es parte de mí. – Acabo por ser sincera la rubia.

Entiendo, tranquila, respira… Podrás con ello, todos confiamos en ti.- Dijo en tono amable la morena.

Si mamá, además aquí te queremos y te transmitiremos todo el amor, sabes que te adoramos.- Dijo el joven hijo de ambas.

Las palabras de Henry sacaron una sonrisa de la rubia.- Espero pronto estar ahí. Cuídense.- Colgó sintiéndose un tanto esperanzada.

Henry y Regina se miraron y sonrieron. Para luego la morena acariciar la mejilla de su hijo.- Ella estará bien…

* * *

New York en la oficina de trabajo de Lilith

¿Es en serio Robin?- Preguntó la morena.- No quiero ver a Emma Swan en toda mi vida.

Es importante Lilith… Además creo que tiene información que te va a interesar. ¿Confías en mí?- Pregunto esperanzado el arquero.

Lilith alzó la ceja derecha y le regalo una sonrisa de lado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- Vamos… no me chantajees, sabes que confío en ti… Eres de las pocas personas en las que confío, tú eres un hombre de honor.

Hazlo confiando en mi…- Volvió a pedir el rubio, mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de sus manos deshaciendo el cruzado de brazos de Lilith.- Tiene algo que decir que cambiará tu vida por completo.

Lilith suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de ver a Emma Swan, aunque si quiere algo de ella, le haría suplicar para que acceda, además de ponerle ciertas condiciones, que aprovecharía en su próximo golpe, pensó la morena.- Esta bien Rob… Hazla pasar.

Entonces el arquero sacó su celular, marco y mencionó cuando ella le contesto.- Lilith te espera.

No tardó mucho en subir, curioso, era el departamento 6 del sexto piso, de 6 departamentos en el mismo. "666" pensó la rubia.- Si… es mi pequeño diablillo… - Dijo para si misma Emma, en cuanto tocaba la puerta para que la recibieran.

Adelante.- Se escucho la voz de Lilith que ahora se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio y Robin sentado en uno de los sillones frente a ella.

Emma se adentro al departamento, cerrando de nuevo la puerta, observó el lugar, tenia buen gusto, pero no era lujoso, al menos no como acostumbraba a ver la oficina de Regina.

Vamos, siéntate.- Indicó la morena enseñándole el lugar vacío delante de ella.

Emma camino con cierto pesar hasta llegar al sillón individual indicado y se sentó.

Te escucho.- Mencionó Lilith a Emma en un tono seco, su mirada era penetrante, que le daba a entender que no iba a ser fácil convencerla.

Vengo de Storybrooke, un lugar en serio pintoresco. Pero agradable.- Comento Emma.

La morena frunció el entrecejo, como no entendiendo el punto.

Yo también vengo de Storybrooke, de ahí conozco a Emma. – Comenzó Robin a tratar de meterse en la plática para lograr convencer a Lilith.

La morena lo observó. Eso nunca se lo había dicho.- ¿Tú le diste mi paradero?

¡No!- Enseguida comento la rubia en tono efusivo y nervioso.- Eso… bueno eso yo lo conseguí por mi parte y corrí con suerte de que Robin trabaje contigo.

Robin asintió solamente.- Y tengo que regresar a Storybrooke.- Sentenció el rubio.

Estas palabras fueron un shock para Lilith.- ¿Y nuestros planes del gran golpe?

De eso no te preocupes, te ayudaré, están en pie.- Sentencio rápidamente Robin.

Lilith a pesar de eso se sentía incomoda, Emma Swan le estaba quitando a alguien que le importaba, sus dedos de la mano derecha comenzaron uno a uno a golpear la mesa de vidrio para continuar con el ritmo.

El ruido comenzó a desesperar a Emma que para ella era todo un suplicio estar ahí, saltándose todo el plan acabando por decir lo que tenía que decir. – ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros… Tengo que salvarte, tu alma está en peligro, debo salvarte llevándote a Storybrooke, la magia te curará, así como el amor de tu madre biológica!

Hasta Robin se quedo sorprendido por la confesión Emma no le había contado nada de eso, '¿Lilith estaba en peligro?'

¿Qué?- Dijo Lilith con cierto enojo.- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí? ¿Ni siquiera te disculpas? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? La magia no existe… Estás loca Swan… No sé por qué en algún momento de mi vida considere estar a tu lado por siempre…

Eso no es cierto…- Sentencio Emma enojada.- Eso no es verdad, solo me utilizaste porque te habías peleado con tus padres, me mentiste.

Lilith sonrió con malicia.- ¿Eso es todo lo que vienes a decirme? Porque créeme las puertas están de par en par… No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces.

Emma solo abrió la boca intentando protestar, pero la mirada fulminante de Robin la hizo aguantarse.

Entonces Robin intervino.- Lilith, Storybrooke si existe, si existe la magia… de hecho, somos parte de los cuentos de hadas… Soy Robin Hood.

Esto no se lo esperaba la morena que volteó incrédula hacia Robin.- Nooo… ¿Tú también? ¡Estas tomándome el pelo!

No… Tú misma lo dijiste hace algunos momentos, soy un hombre de honor y lo puedo jurar por lo más sagrado que tengo, mi hijo. – La miro a los ojos con la esperanza puesta en que le creyera.

Lilith aun sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, estaba shockeada por las palabras de Robin, pero confiaba en él, sabía que decía la verdad… Pero no podía ceder tan fácil a Emma Swan.

Independientemente que Storybrooke, los personajes de cuentos y la magia existan. No tengo a que ir… Y no pienso ir, mi vida está hecha aquí. Y no por ocurrencias de esta rubia voy a dejar mi vida.- Dijo decidida la morena.

Emma tensó su quijada.- ¿Qué no vez que es necesario? ¿Qué no entiendes que corres peligro? ¡Eres parte de mí! ¡No pienso dejarte a que te pierdas!- Sentencio la rubia con cierta euforia que mostraba su desesperación.

¡Para Swan!- Se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a la punta de la mesa más cercana a Emma, sentándose en esta cruzando sus piernas, Emma pudo ver la hermosa mujer que se había convertido Lily, trago saliva al verla acercarse a ella y su rostro mientras le susurraba al oído, aunque era audible para Robin. –Ni soy parte de ti, ni quiero serlo, ni corro peligro…querida.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico aunque seductor, que hasta Robin puso nervioso. Entonces se separó de ella volviéndose a sentar correctamente, aunque muy cerca de la rubia, de hecho, Lilith no sabía porque pero había tenido la necesidad de acercarse a Emma desde que entro, solo que se había aguantado bastante. - ¿Entiendes verdad?- Sentencio con una sonrisa malvada y amplia.

Emma la miró con ojos suplicantes, muy parecidos a los que su hijo ponía a Regina para convencerla, solo que ella no estaba fingiendo. - ¡Me importas Lily! Te lo estoy suplicando… Alguien ha puesto un conjuro en nosotras… desde tu nacimiento… Toda mi maldad existe en ti… soy responsable por lo que cometas… tu eres mi otro yo…- Esto lo susurro apenas Emma en un tono agónico.

Robin solo podía mirar la una a la otra, ya no sabía qué hacer para interrumpir y no se maten… Aunque no creía que se matarían pensándolo bien, había cierta tensión que… bueno, solo había visto en Emma y Regina cuando estaban enojadas.

Supongamos que es verdad.- Dijo indiferente la morena.- Pero yo no quiero regresar, estoy muy bien como estoy. Mi vida va perfecta.

Debo llevarte Lily, es mi responsabilidad…- Aunque Emma se moría por decir que se moría por llevarla porque la quería.

Oh, despreocúpate querida. No eres mi familia para que yo sea tu responsabilidad.- Sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

Por favor…- Volvió a decir suplicante Emma que ya no sabía que decir. Era eso o aplicar la fuerza, estaba pensando que la fuerza no sería mala idea cuando Robin intervino.

Pero si eres parte de la mía… Somos compinches y no solo por trabajo. Debes venir.- Soltó sin más el arquero.

Esto las impresionó a ambas, tanto que voltearon a ver a Robin sorprendidas.

Emma comenzó a pensar en si a Robin no le interesaba como algo más Lily y le molestaba, porque Regina lo estaba esperando, '¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser alguien que le importa?' La relación que tenia con Regina no le agradaba, pero que más podía hacer, era su amiga y ella era feliz con él, ¿pero ahora Lily? Era el colmo de los colmos.

Lily se repuso mucho antes que Emma y logro evaluar la reacción de la rubia. Entonces aprovecho para que esa reacción crezca, quería ver si ese interés no caería en celos.

Mmm… Por ti Robin accederé a algo… le daré una oportunidad a Emma Swan… pero...- Cayo un momento para ver a Emma mientras le sonreía maliciosamente. – Accederé solamente a ir con ustedes a ese lugar, si y solo si Emma nos ayuda con nuestro último gran golpe y salimos victoriosos de él.- Además que si eso sucedía, sería bueno estar en un lugar mágico no muy conocido para esconderse, pensó la morena.

¡¿Qué?! Soy una Sheriff… ¿sabes?- Contradijo Emma sorprendida.

Oh, ¿entonces no quieres la oportunidad?- Dijo un tanto coqueta la morena, sin duda era una broma en doble sentido que le estaba haciendo a Emma Swan.

Eh…- Dijo Emma sin saber que decir.

Robin la miro suplicante, no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad para que Lilith acceda ir a Storybrooke.

Emma pasaba la mirada de Robin a Lily, suspiro y trago saliva.- Bien acepto… Es un trato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación, como recomendación las cosas irían así:**  
**  
-Primera escena: Apocalyptica - Enter Sandman [[ Official Live Video ]] HQ At Düsseldorf  
****-Segunda escena: David Garrett - The Fifth [Official]  
-Tercera escena: David Garrett - November Rain  
****\- Cuarta y quinta escena: David Garrett - 01 - Erlkonig [Garrett vs Paganini]**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchachas: Vnat07 peque, seguro que Regina tendrá celos… y no te preocupes a mí también me cae mal el autor jajaaja, aunque bueno todo se aclarará a su tiempo. LyzzSQ. Exactamente ni Regina ni Emma piensan que se aman… Para Emma Killian es su verdadero amor, así como para Regina Robin, aun tienen que descubrirlo, pero con una chica interfiriendo entre ellas es más emocionante, más una chica que es parte de Emma Swan de por vida… Por supuesto que quiere a Lily, siempre la quizo… era su amiga, su única amiga, se separo decepcionada, pero ahora tiene claro que su amiga es así por ella, no puede evitar no quererla…**

**Y ahora sí, les dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Cueste lo que me cueste.**

New York una semana después de que Emma había aceptado el trato. En el departamento de operaciones de Lily.

¿No creen que este golpe es muy peligroso?- Comento Emma ya vestida para la acción, con un vestido largo color negro y accesorios plateados y su cabello completamente recogido en una trenza, finamente maquillada tanto que sus rasgos felinos resaltaban. Pero es que la salvadora no estaba muy convencida de querer hacer su parte del trabajo. Se estaban enfrentando a la mafia de New York. – Se están tomando muy apecho eso de ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón. ¿Cierto?

Lily que iba en pantalones de cuero negro, botas y blusa negra, colgado un revolver guardado entre la chaqueta de cuero negro y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, la observo entrecerrando los ojos.- No has cambiado Swan… Es más, corrijo, creo que tenías más agallas de joven. Si haces tú parte todo, absolutamente todo saldrá correctamente.- Luego volteó hacia el arquero. – Le di las señas de tu esposa e hijo al chofer para que los recogiera, no podemos tardar más tiempo, ellos deben estar ya en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma cuando salgamos huyendo. Nadie nos buscará ahí.

¿Qué señas les distes?- Preguntó el arquero para asegurarse de que no se confundan, pero Lily contestó.- Pues las de un niño de unos cinco o seis años de cabello oscuro y la de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años blanca y pelirroja.

Tanto Emma como Robin se quedaron sorprendidos pero fue el arquero el que contesto.- Marian no es pelirroja, ni es blanca, es de cabello negro y morena clara.- Le aseguro el rubio.

No es momento para bromas, en serio tenemos que estar preparados.- Dijo Lily con tono de basta hay cosas urgentes.

No Lily, está diciendo la verdad. ¿Tú eres la que está mintiendo, verdad? Es una broma.- Dijo Emma aun insegura, pues también le cabía la posibilidad que alguien se esté haciendo pasar con magia por Marian.

A ver Swan, ¿ya vas a empezar con tus dudas? Están viendo que no me convencen del todo de la magia y cuando les estoy diciendo algo que parece tener que ver con ella, ¿miento? Desde que conocí a Marian sentí algo extraño en ella, pero bueno no le di importancia, solo es la esposa de un amigo.- Le guiño el ojo a Robin.- Así que ¿van a confiar en mi palabra o no? O entonces también puedo tomarlos por locos a ustedes y a su mundo mágico Storybrooke, digo si yo le estoy dando el privilegio de la duda y comienzo a querer creer, creo que al menos deben dar crédito a mi palabra, Robin, lo juro, así siempre he visto a Marian, incluso en su ID.- Esto lo dijo acomodando las ultimas cosas en su mochila, asegurándose llevar las huellas digitales falsas.

Cuando ayude a Gold, cuando recién llego.- Comenzó a decir el arquero.

¿Ayudaste A Gold?- Pregunto Emma incrédula.

Lily solo alzó una ceja viéndola de reojo y negando.

Si.- Mencionó el arquero volviendo a tomar la palabra y completando para que no piense que era aliado de los malos.- Cuando recién llego, quiso ocupar el departamento de su hijo, pero era ya nuestro departamento y le dio un infarto, bueno su corazón está muy muy mal y ahí me dijo que las pociones y objetos mágicos sirven en este mundo, aunque el mago en si no pueda usar magia. – Se quedo meditando un momento y recordó que le dio algo a su esposa que podía cambiarla de forma.- ¡Oh cielos! La hoja de trébol que robe en oz… ¡puede cambiar la forma de cualquiera!

A Emma se le puso la piel de gallina.- ¿Sabes a quien corresponde la descripción que nos da Lily? – Dejo un momento de suspenso, pero era porque ni ella se lo podía creer.- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Zelena?!

Robin asintió, esa descripción era totalmente Zelena.- Debemos tener cuidado.

Lily ya lista solo mencionó.- No sé quien sea Zelena pero creo que con 3 de nosotros tiene en este mundo y créanme nos encargaremos de ella estando en camino a su pueblito pintoresco.- Entonces le paso el antifaz a Emma pues irían a una fiesta de mascaras donde se suponía cerrarían un trato dos importantes mafiosos, Miss S. y Mr. K.

Emma alargaba las manos sin muchas ganas tomando el antifaz plateado y se lo colocaba en el rostro. Mientras escuchaba a Lily decirle.- Bienvenida Miss S. Es hora de la acción.- Y la rubia ladeaba sus labios en desagrado y luego la llamó. –Lily. -Busco entre la bolsa de mano que traía haciendo juego con el vestido. -Te dejo esto a tu cuidado. – Le entrego el pergamino para entrar a Storybrooke. – Esto es de suma importancia para que podamos entrar a Storybrooke, cuídalo con el alma.

La morena lo tomo y asintió guardándolo en la mochila, cerrándola y se la colgó. Sabiendo que esto era un acto de confianza por parte de la rubia. Luego miró a Robin, se acerco a este y susurro a su oído.- Tu hijo estará bien mientras siga pensando que no sabemos nada, como hasta ahora. – Beso su mejilla, tomo el casco y guantes de motociclista y salió mencionando. – Los veo en el evento.- Sonriendo bastante aunque no la vieran hacerlo, por el tipo de casco que era completo.

Robin y Emma la siguieron de cerca, en el departamento ya no quedaba nada que los comprometiera, incluso ni siquiera figuraba a algún nombre conocido, todas las identidades eran falsas.

Emma y Robin subieron al auto, el rubio conducía, entonces fueron pasados por una motocicleta negra a toda velocidad que sorteaba vehículos y es que Lily tenía que estar mucho antes y acomodar las cosas pues entraría por uno de los conductos de aire del edificio que daban directo al estudio principal de la mansión de Kallavery, el actual jefe de la mafia en New York.

* * *

New York Fiesta de Mascarada, Mansión Kallavery (Parte externa y Ductos).

Lily acababa de instalar los ganchos por si una emergencia sucedía tuvieran algún medio para salir, esto fue en el edificio de enfrente. Seguido de eso puso un dispositivo en el transformador de luz que cubría la zona, este le daría el tiempo necesario para un apagón de 5 minutos que le permitiría modificar las cámaras pues en su plan no solo habían conseguido los planos del edificio, sino también las señalizaciones de la infraestructura de red y seguridad. Para la chica, cueste lo que le cueste este sería su último golpe.

Desde el edificio continuo estuvo observando con sus binoculares cuando Robin y Emma llegaron. Apretó su intercomunicador en el oído, el micrófono lo tenía incluido, mientras en sus compañeros era un broche que se disimulaba, entonces lo probo.- Cuervo a nido de águilas, ¿me escuchan?

Fuerte y claro.- Contesto Robin. Lo maravilloso de esta tecnología era que no tenían que estar apretando, sino que actuarían naturalmente mientras están escuchando lo que dicen cada uno.

Veo a el huevo de oro esperando en el recibidor, pónganse las máscaras para no ser reconocidos ya, pues parece que ya los divisaron y mandaron por Miss S.- Comentó Lily que vigilaba desde lo lejos.

Emma y Robin siguieron la instrucción y para cuando los matones muy etiquetados llegaron al automóvil por el recibimiento, escoltaron al par de rubios hasta Mr. K.

Fue fácil reconocerla Miss S.- Comento el líder de la mafia.- Su descripción fue muy precisa.

Emma sonrió ampliamente. – No quiero confusiones y espero que formalicemos en negocios que nos den utilidad mutua.

Lo mismo espero yo.- Le tendió el brazo para el mismo escoltarla a la reunión que era una fachada, un evento de caridad para albergues y orfanatos, grandes políticos e incluso empresarios habían acudido al lugar, y es que la mafia estaba muy bien encubierta y mientras más acciones de estas tenían, mucho más fácil era pasar desapercibido sobre todo a donde se iban los recursos.

En este evento se donaría medio millón de dólares a esa causa, era poco comparado a lo que en otras causas se había invertido.

Lily al verlos entrar se colgó los binoculares y sacó un control remoto y ahí inicio el apagón que le daba 15 minutos para moverse.

La gente se alarmó un poco al irse la luz, aunque aún no había anochecido, la luz de la tarde comenzaba a opacarse. Entonces Mr. K. Pidió a su gente que revisara que estaba sucediendo.

Esto lo alcanzó a escuchar Lily por el transmisor de modo que tuvo las precauciones y se movió rápido, cruzó por la escalera de emergencia y se adentro a uno de los ductos de aire, tuvo que aventar primero la mochila y después adentrarse ella volviendo a acomodar la entrada, saco de su mochila una lámpara y siguió el plano, encontrando el cruce de ductos que daban a lo que se suponía era el estudio principal de Mr K.

Entonces saco un cortador portátil, la batería estaba muy bien cargada y comenzó a romper la tablaroca con la que estaban hecho gran parte de las estructuras de las casas muy común en USA, de modo que llego a los cables de red y de ahí puso otro dispositivo que distorsionaría las cámaras, todos creerán que fue por la caída de luz y es que tenía 10 minutos para ellos en lo que entraba la planta de emergencia para que la seguridad no menguara en el hogar del mafioso. La ladrona realmente tenía una excelente condición física para poder hacer todo lo que hizo en los 10 minutos, para cuando las cámaras de seguridad se restablecieron, ella mediante un programa, que controlaba con su tabla que también había sacado de su mochila, logro bloquear dejando una foto estática del interior de la cámara de seguridad del estudio, donde ella estaría trabajando y del lado de la cámara exterior que solo tenía alcance de la ventana hacia abajo en la calle. Para que pareciera todo normal. Y enmudeció el sonido. Entonces aviso a sus compañeros.- Nido cuervo montado.

* * *

New York Fiesta de Mascarada, Mansión Kallavery (Parte Interior en el Salón, Ductos y Estudio).

La gente invitada a la gala se tranquilizó al volver las luces, pronto se acercó uno de los invitados-matones de Mr. K y le dijo a su jefe que todo parecía estar en orden.

La fiesta continuó, la música era en extremo agradable un poco de rock convertido a música instrumental, de modo que hasta les permitía bailar lento a los invitados.

Lily por el intercomunicador solo mencionó.- Haz tiempo rubia que lo necesito.- Robin al escuchar esto se acercó a Emma cumpliendo su deber de guardespaldas, pero esta al ver las reacciones de los matones decidió seguir y adelantar la parte del plan donde se quedaba sola con Mr. K.

Querido- Menciona a Mr. K.- ¿Permitirías que dejara libre y disfrutando de la fiesta a mi acompañante?- Actuar así le estaba costando mucho a Emma, ella no era muy diplomática y eso de llamar querido a alguien nada más porque si sin sentirlo pues no le era muy fácil, pero estaba logrando que le creyeran.

Claro Miss S. Encantado, así podríamos platicar sin interrupciones.- Entonces Mr. K. como muestra de camaradería también despidió a sus muchachos que lo cuidaban, para así poder estar con la rubia a solas, luego con una amplia sonrisa, el hombre enmascarado tan vistoso que era el anfitrión pues su máscara era enteramente una obra de arte, continuó.- ¿Le parece que subamos a mi despacho para poder hablar adecuadamente de nuestros negocios?

Emma sonrió, le pidió a Robin, que se acercara y lo despidió para que disfrute la velada. Al estar solos, sabiendo la proposición de Mr. K. se limito a decir astutamente, pero de una manera algo dulce mientras decía esto su mente solo pensaba "como te odio Lily" – No creo prudente que partamos ahora, usted es el anfitrión Mr. K. Y no tarda en ser la hora de que precisamente la donación sea depositada.- Le sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo, forzándose a poner su sonrisa más amplia aunque no lo sentía para luego continuar.- Me complacería bailar de aquí hasta ese momento, ¿qué dice me concede el honor?

El mafioso rió por el hecho de ser sacado a bailar como damisela.- Habla bien de usted esto Miss S. Al menos sé que no es una mujer que se deje intimidar.- Rio aun más fuerte al decir esto, que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile donde una canción conocida y clásica del grupo Gun's &amp; Roses ha sido convertida espléndidamente a un clásico instrumental, "November Rain". Tomo de la cintura a Emma y comenzaron a bailar, la música se transmitía por el transmisor.

Robin alejándose y perdiéndose entre la gente, comenzó a subir a el despacho para ayudarle a Lily, además que limpiaba los moros con tranchetes de en medio de todo, golpeándolos y desmayándolos, para guardarlos entre los cuartos los cuerpos inconscientes.

Lily mientras tanto se reía mientras continuaba trabajando y es que sobre los guantes se colocó las huellas digitales que quedaban adheribles a estos, no eran otras huellas que las de Mr. K. conseguidas con uno de sus contactos, un supuesto allegado de mafioso que lo vendió por un buen precio.

Y es que prendió la computadora personal del mafioso hackeandola y con ayuda de los programas adecuados intervino el bancario, en el cual, cuando el mafioso ponga su clave a la vista de todos para la donación, con esa misma clave entraría a su cuenta a desfalcarlo como nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hacer.

Robin entonces anunció que entraría al despacho y con el dispositivo oculto entre su traje, aventó una flecha al extremo del seguro que había clavado Lily para su salida, dejando ya una forma de escape asegurada.

La alegría se apoderó de Lily quien solo mencionó.- Oh querida, tú si que sabes derretir y seducir…- Entre un susurro que hizo reír a Robin, pues ambos se imaginaban el batallar de Emma ante la situación "acaramelada" que tenía bailando con el mafioso.

Entonces la morena comenzó a cantarle en inglés mientras trabajaba.

But lovers always come and lovers always go  
(Pero los amantes siempre vienen y van)

And no one's really sure who's letting go today  
(Y nadie está seguro de quien deja ir hoy)

Walking away  
(Alejandose…)

If we could take the time  
(Si pudieramos tomar el tiempo)

To lay it on the line  
(Para yacer en la línea)

I could rest my head  
(Pudiera descansar mi cabeza)

Just knowing that you were mine  
(Solo sabiendo que fuiste mía)

All mine  
(Toda mía)

So if you want to love me  
(Así que si quieres amarme)

Then darling don't refrain  
(Entonces cariño no te frenes)

Or I'll just end up walking  
(O terminaré caminando)

In the cold November rain  
(Bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre)

La canción siguió su camino y solo había frases que Lily cantaba pegajosamente. Para Emma era como si se las estuviera cantando a ella… al menos le recordaba esa conexión que tenían ambas desde jóvenes.

And when your fears subside  
(Y cuando tus miedos aparecen)

And shadows still remain, oh yeah  
(Y las sombras todavía permanecen, oh si)

I know that you can love me  
(Sé que puedes amarme)

When there's no one left to blame  
(Cuando no hay nadie más a quien culpar)

So never mind the darkness  
(Así que nunca importaron las tinieblas)

We still can find a way  
(Aún podemos encontrar un camino)

'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
(Porque nada dura por siempre)

Even cold November rain  
(Incluso esta fría lluvia de noviembre)

Por un momento se olvido de su papel por interpretar, pero gracias al cielo acabo la canción y la salvo la campana pues pedían al anfitrión que comenzará la transferencia y entonces dejaron de bailar, liberaron la pista y Mr. K se encamino hacia la tarima donde estaban los músicos y es que le estaban llevando una laptop por la asociación beneficiada, entonces Mr. K simplemente puso la clave y la transferencia comenzó, no solo hacia la cuenta beneficiada, sino también hacia la que preparó Lily para el golpe. La morena tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro cuando comenzó la transferencia de fondos.- Somos ricos queridos…- Susurro comunicándoles a sus compañeros.

* * *

New York Fiesta de Mascarada, Mansión Kallavery (Parte Interior en el Salón, Estudio) posteriormente Calles de New York.

La cifra se reflejo en la pantalla y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir comentando lo bueno que era el empresario, sin embargo Mr. K. no quitaba la mirada de la cuenta bancaria, pues no solo se había reflejado una salida de su cuenta, sino dos, sin embargo la cuenta a la cual fue depositado la mayor parte del dinero, era una suya también, lo raro es que era una cancelada. Su dinero estaba volando en el limbo interbancario.

Lily tenía plan con maña, pues el dinero pronto desaparecería de esa cuenta y aparecería en la de la persona que había interpretado hasta hace poco, una persona que no existe, sin embargo, apretó el ultimo botón y el dinero se transfirió a esa cuenta. Borrando todo paso en red de hacia dónde se fue. Estaban libres y eran ricos por fin.

Mr. K. no era ningún tonto, entrecerró los ojos, el apagón no lo sintió como coincidencia y solo tenía una persona por dudar entre todas las invitadas, a su igual en otra ciudad, comenzó a buscar con la vista al acompañante de Miss S. mientras sonreía ante la gente que comenzaba a felicitarlo por tal acto de caridad, no cualquiera le daba tal subsidio a un orfanato. Sin embargo al no encontrar a Robin, le hacía mucha más factible la teoría que tenía sobre quien era la ladrona. Pues bien, en lo que se acercaba nuevamente a Emma, ordeno que busquen al intruso.

Bien Señorita S. creo que es momento de hablar de negocios, a Emma la saco de su concentración y sonrió al hombre.- Hablar de negocios…- Repitió torpemente.- Claro, ya está usted disponible.

El mafioso solo mencionó.- Acompáñeme a mi despacho, por favor ansío poder comenzar.- Y es que pretendía ahí torturar a Emma hasta que le dijese en donde tiene su dinero.

Ambos subieron, sin embargo Emma notaba que algo iba mal, su súper sexto sentido se lo decía y reafirmo el lugar para que sus compañeros estén al tanto y muy atentos.- Oh el despacho de esta mansión ha de ser exquisito.

Lo es, créame, esta para morirse.- Sonrió para ella Mr. K.

Emma al ir subiendo las escaleras, noto como bastante de la gente de Mr. K. se movilizaba en el lugar, su súper sexto sentido le decía cada vez más que esto iba mal. Un mafioso cubrió a su jefe y otro estaba a su retaguardia, de modo que al entrar al despacho y ver a Robin aun cubierto por la máscara y a Lily con un pasamontañas que saco de su mochila que ya tenía cerrada con todas sus cosas guardadas en ella.

Apuntaban hacia la puerta y es que al ver el primer guardia esto, saco su revolver para disparar, pero Robin fue más rápido lanzando una flecha con una inercia tan fuerte que arrastro un poco al enemigo del arquero y clavo su brazo con el arma en la pared aprisionándolo, sin dañarlo.

Mr. K. Saco su revólver entrando rápidamente, apuntando a Robin que en ese momento no tenía más flechas en el arma pues no estaba cargada.- Un disparo por tu cuenta y se muere.- Advirtió a Lily.- Mi gente está rodeando el edificio.

Emma al entrar por la puerta abierta, tomo por sorpresa al mafioso que estaba siguiéndola y lanzó un codazo al rostro directo a la nariz, para luego golpearlo y desmayarlo, Sin embargo su actuar no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues al entrar vio a Lily jalando del gatillo y a Mr. K. justo al mismo tiempo.

Robin se tumbo al suelo, pero Emma gritó desesperada.- Nooooooo.- Se sentía responsable de Lily y dio un salto grande cual felino en caza y abrazó a Mr. K. interponiendo su cuerpo, la bala le dio de lleno a Emma, más al tenerlo abrazado hizo que no pudiera meter las manos y se golpeara de lleno en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, se colgó sus cosas y guardo el arma, yendo en busca de Emma, mientras Robin golpeo al mafioso aun consiente desmayándolo para luego hacia lo mismo que Lily, al notar que la sangre de Emma comenzaba a fluir, la separaron del mafioso, ella también estaba desvanecida, le quitaron la camisa y el saco a Mr. K. y con la camisa limpiaron la sangre y con el saco amarraron lal herida de Emma para hacer presión y no fluyera tanto, no querían que muriera desangrada.

Lily saco el arnés de su mochila y amarro a Robin y a Emma.- Anda ve huye con ella.

¿Y tú?- Pregunto Robin con angustia.

Yo… enseguida los alcanzo.- Dijo mientras quitaba la correa de Mr. K.

Robin entendió y salto por la ventana junto con Emma sorteando balas mientras se balanceaba para no recibir el impacto, casi tras él se tiró Lily por la ventana solamente sosteniendo el cinturón que comenzaba a sentir caliente por la fricción, pero estaban por lograrlo.

Al llegar Robin se impulso de la pared para dar una voltereta junto con Emma, lamentablemente esta recibió otro golpe haciendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir más fuerte en la herida.

Lily disparaba mientras cruzaba la calle desde la altura, sin ningún buen tino. Al estar en el otro edificio las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles pues lograron evadir a los mafiosos por unos minutos, hasta llegar al bocho.

El pequeño Ronald al ver a su padre, corrió hacia él y solo mencionó.- Hijo vete a la parte trasera con Lily.- Su tono podría dar miedo a cualquiera, fue una orden tajante.

Lily lo tomo en sus piernas y Robin metía a Emma en el asiento trasero mientras, entraba en el asiento del conductor, sin que se lo esperase Marian saco una daga y se la puso en el cuello.- Sabemos quién eres… Bruja.- Lily apunto entonces el arma a la cabeza de Zelena.

La mujer entonces tomo el pendiente comenzó a cambiar.- Veo que me descubrieron… ¿Pero creen llegar a tiempo a Storybrooke y conservar a la salvadora con vida durante el trayecto?

Robin estaba dejando un fino corte y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a asomarse por el cuello de la bruja, más Lily mencionó.- ¿Puedes ayudarla? A cambio te dejamos libre.

Puedo ayudarla… entre comillas… Puedo hacer que dure hasta llegar a Storybrooke… A cambio ustedes me dejan libre en ese lugar, junto a mi hermanita querida.

Trato hecho.- Contesto Lily antes de que pudiera decir palabra Robin que solo negó.- No tenemos opción Robin.

Entonces Zelena sonrió.- Querido esposo, ¿no confías en mí? Si hubiera sido otra hubiera matado a tu hijo desde hace mucho y luego a ti…Pero sabía que mi hermana vendría por ti y yo arruinaría su vida… En vista que lo segundo no sucedió como esperaba, no desaprovechare esta nueva oportunidad.

Al terminar de decir esto la pelirroja, el arquero quito el arma de su cuello.- Ayúdala.- Susurro apenas.

La bruja que aun tenía el collar en sus manos hizo presión en la joya separándola, la parte verde acabó por ser una pócima y la alargo a Lily.- Dásela a beber, te aseguro que estará viva hasta llegar a Storybrooke.

La morena la tomo con cuidado, miro a Emma ya como una hoja de papel por el color, acomodó hacia atrás su cabeza, abrió su boca, asegurándose que no tuviera alguna obstrucción y dio a beber la pócima, un resplandor se vio en el cuerpo de Emma, comenzó a tener un poco más de color, sin embargo no dejaba de sangrar, aunque era mucho más lento.- Pisa ese acelerador Robin por favor… Tenemos que llegar a ese pueblo suyo…

Entonces el ladrón arranco rumbo a su hogar, Storybrooke.

* * *

Storybrooke (Actualidad)

El bocho amarillo iba a toda velocidad, Emma durante todo el trayecto respiraba pesadamente, la preocupación inundaba el corazón de todos, bueno todos con excepción de Zelena que lucía bastante contenta y relajada disfrutando del viaje.

Robin entonces grito a Lily.- Estamos por llegar, saca el pergamino que te entrego Emma y léelo.

La ladrona busco entre su mochila y saco el pergamino, dejo manchas en el papel de la sangre de la salvadora mientras leía el contenido y ellos cruzaban el límite de la ciudad, pudiendo entrar al pueblo hechizado. -¡ Ve directo a quien ayude!- Ordeno Lily a Robin y este no hizo más que ir a la única persona que confiaba y que sabia tenia magia como para ayudar a la salvadora, solo tenía un lugar que ir esa noche, la casa de Regina.

Al tratar de bajarla, notaron que si la movían perdería demasiada sangre en la maniobra. Roland bajo del auto cruzando a la parte de adelante y Zelena apenas llegaron a la casa de Regina se esfumo en una nube verdosa.

Robin entonces mencionó.- No tardo voy por ayuda. – Salió por completo del auto pues al estar queriendo mover a Emma se medio introdujo nuevamente, y toco desesperadamente la puerta de Regina.- ¡Regina, abre!- Repetía una y otra vez hasta que esta le abrió junto con Henry.

Lily tenía abrazada a Emma, mientras le mencionaba pues veía que respiraba cada vez más lento.- Vamos rubia, no me dejes esta vez, este tiempo a tu lado, he notado que no hago tantas cosas malas… te lo suplico no me dejes nuevamente… Recuerda… Juntas por siempre…

Entonces escucho un leve murmullo entre su agónico respirar.- Henry… Regina…- Eran los únicos pensamientos de la rubia, llamaba lo que más le importaba en el mundo entre susurros.

Lily lo comprendió… Por un momento sintió celos que Emma llamará a otra mujer, según entendía su amiga… pero ella era su mejor amiga… Pero entonces paso algo que le quito ese pensamiento y sentir, la salvadora dejo de respirar.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y comenzaron a dejar salir su verdadero sentir hacia Emma, llorando mientras la apretaba a su pecho.- ¡Noooooooo!- El grito fue ensordecedor, Regina, Robin y Henry ya estaban corriendo hasta el auto, cuando una nube negra con destellos color plata cubrieron el escarabajo amarillo y al cuerpo de Emma.

Para los que corrian hacia el auto fue impactante y los hizo detenerse de golpe. Era oscuridad misma con destellos de luz. Lily entonces creyó en verdad que parte de su alma estaba conectada con la de Emma.- Cueste lo que me cueste…Tú y yo estaremos juntas por siempre.- Le susurro al oído al cuerpo muerto de Emma.- La estrella en su muñeca estaba pegada al corazón de Emma y de esta salía energía que manaba hacia el corazón de la Rubia.

Después de un momento, la oscuridad también comenzó a meterse en el corazón de la salvadora. Hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente. Lily estaba sumamente cansada, casi desvanecida sobre Emma, pero la herida se había cerrado, la salvadora estaba inconsciente pero viva aun.

La ladrona sonrió un poco al ver a Robin acercarse.- Esta viva…- Susurro cansada la chica.

Él saco a Emma entonces y la llevo a la casa de Regina, dejándola en la habitación de esta, la cual la examinaba, parecía que su amiga estaba en un coma.

Regina suspiro, lo que ella hubiera podido hacer, lo había hecho ya Lily, la hija de Maleficent. Entonces mencionó a la invitada.- La habitación de al lado a la izquierda de esta, es la de huéspedes, puedes quedarte aquí si gustas, imagino que querrás saber del avance de Emma.

La ladrona asintió.- Gracias… Si…

Robin.- Entonces mencionó la alcaldesa.- ¿Podrías quedarte un momento en casa? Yo tengo que salir un momento.- Tomo a su hijo de la mano y giro a ver a ambos.- Se las encargamos.

Henry no quería moverse, pero Regina le dio una mirada fulminante. Una vez fuera le susurro al oído.- Tienes que ir con tus abuelos y avisarle todo lo sucedido. Yo iré con Maleficent… tiene que saber que su hija ya está aquí.

Henry comprendió la importancia de todo y asintió, fue así que ambos se dividieron, para hacer lo que tenían que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación:**  
**Escena 1: Creed - With arms wide open (Subtítulos en español)**  
**Escena 2 y 3: Dishwalla - Angels Or Devils (Sub español e inglés)**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchachas: Vnat07 peque, sé que has estado super ocupada, pero ya comentamos el capítulo por cel jajaja sabia que te agradaría hasta la ambientación, que por cierto esta que les dejo es buena también. Paupaupi, fiu, si fue un alivio que se salvara Emma aunque no creo que te agrade lo que sucederá, creo que sufrirás un poquito por que se que eres partidiaria de Capitan Swan. ¡Passenger bienvenida a los reviews! Espero que te siga encantando la historia, de hecho esta vez esta mmm interesante pero calmado el capítulo y corto…Y ahora sí, les dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Abrazando la oscuridad.**

Storybrooke Casa de Regina habitación de huéspedes.

Lily observaba a Emma desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Regina. "Espero que despiertes pronto rubia. No quiero que te pase algo… menos por mi culpa."

Robin estaba muy al pendiente de ambas mujeres, entonces noto la debilidad de Lily pues sus fuerzas le fallaron y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, él alcanzó a sostenerla.- Debes ir a descansar Lily. Ven vamos…- La tomo de la cintura mientras ella pasaba su mano en el hombro de Robin para caminar apoyada.

Una vez en la habitación de huéspedes, Robin espero a que se recostara y la ayudo a arroparse, le acomodo el cabello mientras le decía.- Descansa, necesitas recuperarte de la cantidad de energía que expulsaste.

Cuando Robin se destinaba a salir de la habitación, la morena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.- No…

El rubio se detuvo y volteó a verla con cierta preocupación en su rostro y es que no le gustaba ver a Lily tan indefensa, pero ahora estaba nuevamente con Regina, ese es su verdadero amor.

No me dejes aun…- Suplicó Lily.- Lo que está sucediendo es nuevo para mí.- La morena se sentía cansada muy cansada se notaba demasiado.

Robin entonces volvió a mirarla, mientras entrelazo con ambas manos la de Lily que estaba reteniéndolo.- Todo irá bien…- Sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo al mirarla.

Entonces un par de nubes aparecieron en la habitación de huéspedes, una morada y otra negra, Regina pensó que tal vez la chica hubiera decidido descansar y dejar a Robin al cuidado de Emma, pero al aparecer y ver la escena, sus ojos se abrieron. La hija de Maledicent veía a Robin con una mirada que conocía bien, ella lo veía con amor y al parecer el rubio no se había dado cuenta. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" se pregunto la alcaldesa, mientras tomo aire para contener sus celos, más sus ojos aun estaban muy abiertos ante la sorpresa.

Al notar la presencia de las mujeres, Robin aparto sus manos de Lily, fue un tanto rápido y brusco esto, de modo que turbo a la morena que lo sostenía. Y miró a las dos mujeres que se acercaban.

Regina trató de calmarse y tomó dulcemente la mano de Robin, por fin se reunían y esto no iba a estropear su reencuentro.- Vamos… dejemos hablar a madre e hija.

Al mirar la cercanía de Regina con el rubio sintió los celos recorrer su cuerpo, ni siquiera "Marian" había sacado eso de ella, esta mujer era diferente, él la veía diferente, pero al escucharla decir esas palabras su mirada lentamente se poso en la rubia que la estaba mirando como si fuera su todo. Entonces miró como la morena se llevaba a Robin del lugar. Y la tristeza invadió su ser… nuevamente había suplicado porque alguien se quedara en su vida, que la apoyase… Y nuevamente la dejaban, entonces saco fuerzas de donde pudo para sentarse apoyándose del respaldo de la cama y su vista se clavó en Maleficent.- Así que tú eres… la mujer que me falto toda mi vida.

La mirada de Maleficent estaba llena de amor y esperanza, pero al escuchar el tono frio de su hija comenzó a preocuparse.- Eso puede cambiar.- Le dice la rubia.

Créeme que ya soy una mujer madura, hecha y ya no necesito a nadie.- Pero realmente hablaba la Lily dolida por haber visto partir a la persona en la que había confiado con otra y ahora simplemente se estaba desquitando con alguien vulnerable.

Hija, dame una oportunidad, nunca fue mi culpa que nos separáramos.- Suplico la villana.

¿Y quién se supone que eres? Me dijeron que este pueblito lo habita personajes de un mundo de cuentos… - Dijo en tono sarcástico la morena.

Soy Maleficent.- Dijo dubitativa la villana, no entendía la pregunta y la forma que la estaba tratando.

Oh ya veo, la villana loca que siempre ha querido atención y se convierte en una lagartija súper desarrollada… ¿o debería decir serpiente venenosa desarrollada con alas?- Al ver la cara de dolor de su madre corrigió.- Dragón… Entonces viene de herencia el hecho que tengas una hija loca.

No… tú no nacerías con maldad a menos que eligieras el camino…- Comento desesperada la villana.

Si… ya me contaron… Y no hiciste nada al respecto.- Sentenció la morena.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su hija, trato de acariciarle el rostro y esta lo apartó para luego mencionarle a su madre.- Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada de nadie.

¿Porqué?- Pregunto la rubia.

Por un momento se sintió pensativa y le contestó con sinceridad.- Porque esta mujer a la que no supiste defender cuando era un bebé destruye todo. Y si me intereso en alguien, acabo no solo herida, también odiada porque hiero y destruyo todo a lo que le pongo atención y eso ocasiona que las personas que me importan destruyen las migajas de bondad que quedan dentro de mí cuando decido confiar en alguien. Pronto yo no seré más que alguien que destruye todo sin remordimiento.- La mirada penetrante de la morena se centra en los ojos azules de su madre.- ¿Puedes evitarlo?

El amor verdadero puede todo.- Concluyo su madre.- Déjame acercarme.

¿Un villano puede amar?- Pregunto hiriente la morena.

¿Has amado tú?- Preguntó su madre devolviendo la agresión con guante blanco. Pero luego cerró los ojos recriminándose y la volvió a mirar.- Perdona… Sé que nada de esto es tu culpa.

Lily sonrió un poco.- Solo una vez. Pero lo destruí y ya nada vuelve a ser igual.- Confesó la chica.

¿Aun lo amas?- Pregunto Maleficent interesada porque si pudiera hacer que el amor de su hija regresara y la amara, tal vez la salvaría.

Es mejor preguntar… si aun la amo…- Contestó Lily.- Eso es una pregunta que ni yo sé responder… Me hirió tanto… Y yo a ella… que… No… ya no es amor… Creo…- Respondió con sinceridad la hija de la villana.- Pero quiso salvarme… una vez más a pesar de nuestro pasado y quiso traerme aquí contigo.

La rubia comprendió que era Emma Swan de quien hablaba su hija. Tenía sentido estaban conectadas de por vida por un alma… era su complemento en todo… Era hija de héroes y ella era hija de villanos. Así que en verdad era su complemento. Y tenía sentido, la salvadora… ella su cometido era salvar a todos. Eso incluye a su hija y eso solo se arreglaba con verdadero amor.- Si la hija de los encantadores es tu amor verdadero… tiene mucho sentido… Eres su otro yo… más que un alma gemela eres su complemento. Tal vez ella pueda quitarte esa maldad de por medio y darte un final feliz.

Por primera vez Lily le puso real atención a su madre.- Cuando estoy con Emma mi forma de ser cambia…Puedo sentir bondad en mi.

Maleficent tomo la mano de su hija y esta vez no se reusó a ese acercamiento. Cosa que le alegro sacándole una gran sonrisa.- Tal vez podamos hacerle ver a la salvadora que su lugar es contigo… Si quiere remediar lo que sus padres hicieron. Pero he de decir que tenemos un impedimento… Garfio.

A Lily no pudo aguantarse la carcajada, eso de acostumbrarse que está en un mundo de personajes de cuentos le iba a costar mucho. - ¿El pirata esta con Swan?

Maleficent asintió con cierto pesar.- Si, están muy enamorados…

¿Enserio?- Preguntó la morena.- A mi no me lo pareció… Nunca lo mencionó… Yo me preocuparía por la tal Regina… que imagino es la mujer que te trajo.

¿Regina? No… Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de su alma gemela Robin Hood, están destinados el uno para el otro.

Al escuchar esto su rostro cambio a uno molesto. - ¿Estás segura de eso?

Yo no soy quién para decirlo hija… Pero sé que la palabra de un hada es verdadera. Pues fui parte de ellas alguna vez. Y una lo predijo.- Sentenció la rubia.

Ya… bueno entonces necesito a la Encantadora Emma Swan para mí… Y creo poder hacer que Garfio salga de sobra.- Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Casa de Regina habitación de la dueña de la casa.

El ruido de una camioneta al estacionarse fue notorio para todos en la casa, seguidos por una puerta abrirse y cerrarse mientras Mary Margaret preguntaba a su nieto.- ¿Dónde esta?

El joven contestó.- En el cuarto de mamá, síganme los guío.- Entonces se puso adelante mostrándole el camino a sus abuelos y al novio de su madre biológica.

Al ver dormida a su hija y novia los tres se abalanzaron a la cama desesperados.- ¿Qué paso exactamente? Henry solo nos conto que llego herida y que la hija de Maleficent la revivió, pero que solo quedo en coma.- Preguntó Mary Margaret. La preocupación y el dolor estaban en su rostro, si ellos no hubieran sido egoístas con un inocente, su hija no estaría pasando esto, se sentía tan culpable.

Entonces Robin que tenía muy abrazada a Regina parados en la pared al lado del marco derecho de la puerta sin obstruir donde vigilaban a Emma mencionó.- Lilith planeó un robo descomunal, se logró pero nos descubrieron, lamentablemente Emma entro al robo.

¿Cómo?- Pregunto extrañada Regina.- Eso no suena a Emma Swan ella ha dejado los malos hábitos por decidir ser toda una heroína para todos en Storybrooke y para ser un ejemplo para Henry.

Si… bueno fue la condición que le puso Lilith para que accediera a venir.- Eso les cayó como balde de agua helada a los encantadores, pues aumentaba su culpa, su hija solo quería remediar lo que ellos hicieron.

¿No puedes hacer nada?- Preguntó Hook.- Desde el lado izquierdo de la cama a Regina con la esperanza puesta en su corazón.

Todo lo que podía hacer lo hizo la hija de Maleficent.- Suspiro.- Solo nos queda a esperar a que reaccione.

¡Tal vez un beso de amor verdadero funcione!- Contesto Henry.

Killian…- Miro David a el pirata.- Henry tiene razón… ¿Por qué no la besas?

El pirata amaba con toda su alma a la rubia. "¿Podía funcionar?" Pensó para sí el pirata. Mojo sus labios por nerviosismo y se acercó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

No se había separado aun cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en la salvadora, pero no despertó.

Fue así que el antiguo pirata comenzó la guardia en la habitación durante toda la noche. Los demás poco a poco se iban turnando para así todos descansar un poco. El beso indico que podía hacerla reaccionar así que les daba esperanzas, pero no entendían porque el dolor.

* * *

Casa de Regina habitación de la dueña de la casa.

Robín y Regina habían pasado la noche en la habitación contigua a la de Henry, no estaba del todo acondicionada para ser una habitación de huéspedes, pero tenía lo necesario por si alguien de los habitantes necesitase dormir ahí. Hace mucho que Regina no pasaba una noche así, descansada y sintiéndose protegida, a pesar del estrés y caos que había por la situación de la salvadora, pero la alcaldesa conocía bien a Emma, ella no es de darse por vencida y trata de cumplir sus promesas. De modo que tenía la esperanza que su amiga vuelva a reaccionar pronto.

Extrañamente ese día fue Henry quien le ganó a despertarse pues en cuanto lo hizo preparó café para todos los que estaban en casa, que era solamente los novios de sus madres y la hija de Maleficent, seguramente no tardaría está en llegar con Cruella y sus abuelos así que hizo café para todos y es que el olor pronto cubrió toda la casa.

Por otro lado Lily se levantó y se encaminó al cuarto de Emma entonces vio a un hombre dormido sentado junto a ella, al parecer le profesaba amor, ella se acercó a el único banco que estaba en el tocador y lo dejo cerca de Emma observándola dormir, tomó su mano observándola. El movimiento despertó a Killian. Que en voz baja como para no despertar a Emma de su sueño aunque era lo que todos querían mencionó.- Tú debes ser la hija de Maleficent… ¿Lily cierto? Emma me hablo de ti, de hecho me mostró un vídeo y se veían muy amigas y demasiado cercanas.

Lily lo observó, le dio una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas, una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro y asintió.- Si, lo soy… y sí, lo éramos, pero… ¿Y tú quién eres? – Aunque bien que sabía de quien se trataba. Era el hombre del que su madre le advirtió.- Emma nunca mencionó nada de ti, de hecho los únicos nombres que mencionó y estando moribunda fue Henry y Regina.

El pirata tensó su quijada y luego vio con preocupación a Emma, "¿a caso no me amas como yo a ti?" pensó para sí Hook "¿porqué no reaccionaste?".

Las últimas palabras de Lily hicieron eco en Henry que se adentraba en la habitación con una charola y la cafetera y tazas sobre la misma, la dejo en el tocador mientras mencionaba.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ella me salvo así una vez!- Se introdujo entre la cama casi sobre su madre y dejando en una posición incómoda a Lily la cual le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero a Henry no le importó.- Vamos, Má… reacciona.- Entonces le dio un beso mientras la jalaba hacia así abrazándola.

En eso Emma tomo aire y abrazó a su hijo, al separarse lentamente solo mencionó.- Chico…- Sin embargo la mirada de la salvadora estaba ausente, miro a Killian entonces.

Killian se alegró sonriendo, más su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente, no vio el brillo especial en los ojos de Emma que siempre le regalaba al verlo. Si le sonrió pero apartó rápido la mirada, para luego ver a Lily.- Hey… ¿Me salvaste cierto?

La morena asintió.- Es bueno tenerte de nuevo Swan.- Sonriéndose de manera seductora.

Killian y Henry solo se quedaron mirándolas, mientras se preguntaban "¿qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellas dos?"

Para eso Robin y Regina entraban a ver como estaba Emma tomados de la mano, al ver levantada a Emma, Regina sonrió ampliamente.- Me alegra verte levantada Emma… comenzaba a pensar que querías quitarle el puesto a esa joven de nombre Aurora.- Sin embargo pudo notar esa chispa entre Emma y Lily y la sonrisa se hizo un tanto más conservadora. Sin embargo Robin la abrazó y volvió a sentirse alegre.

Entonces fue cuando Emma apartó la vista de Lily y esta puso demasiada atención en la alcaldesa.

La salvadora noto la cercanía que tenían ambos. Y Robin entonces tomaba la palabra.- Gracias Emma, te debo mi felicidad a ti.

Esas sencillas palabras encendieron a Emma que intentó disimular, también el pirata la observaba con atención pues las palabras de la hija de Maleficent seguían carcomiendo sus pensamientos.

Si… bueno… ciertamente no lo hice por ti, sino por Regina.- Sentenció secamente la rubia, para luego disimular los celos con una sonrisa.- Pero me alegra que mi esfuerzo haya resultado en su adorable reencuentro. Ya se los debía. Después de todo yo traje a Marian a sus vidas.- Después de ello intento apartar la mirada mientras sentía como una energía la carcomía por dentro, su ser sin darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por la oscuridad que pueden traer los celos y algo en ella se quebró ante la oscuridad.

Regina estaba sonriente.- Ire a preparar el desayuno para todos, seguramente tendremos la casa llena. ¿Me acompañas Robin?- Dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero la verdad era que las palabras de Emma hacia Robin la turbaron un poco, se sintió algo incomoda. Ahora tenía que partir de ahí con el rubio, no quería tener que seguir con esa sensación, tal vez todo se calme pronto.

Emma solo los siguió con la mirada, sin importarle las miradas de los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación es para todo el capítulo:**

**U2 One Subtitulos Español **

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchachas: Vnat07 peque, espero pronto comentemos el capítulo, pero por mientras suerte. Paupaupi, lo siento... Créeme que no es mi intención pero no habría SQ si no hago lo que hice… al menos en la forma que tengo pensado la historia ¡LyzzSQ espero cumplirte ;), aquarius07, Guest y yara sosa ¡Bienvenidos a los reviews! Yo espero que les agrade el capítulo con todo y celos de todos jajajaja Aunque creo que de Emma no jajajaja pobrecita ya le tocaba descansar y si ¡viva la Swan Queen! …Y ahora sí, les dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Una sola.**

Mansion Mills

Todos los restantes de la habitación observaron como la mirada de Emma seguía todos los movimientos de la pareja hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ma?- Preguntó Henry con cierta preocupación pues no estaba actuando como su madre.

Emma parpadeo un par de veces para reaccionar a la pregunta de su hijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy bien chico, también gracias a ti… Me despertaste…

Si pero… ¿Qué si el autor ya escribió todo esto? Él te hará malvada… Como te decía por teléfono se hizo un trato con el autor… más bien una apuesta…él te hará malvada… tienes que luchar y aquí estamos todos nosotros para evitar que la oscuridad gane en ti y seas malvada para siempre.- Dijo el niño sin perder el contacto ocular con su madre que lo escuchaba atentamente.

Yo… bueno… no me siento diferente Chico… Solo soy yo… Y si esto es así, creo que estoy ganando la partida.- Lo despeinó sonriéndole, de manera que inspirara la confianza suficiente en su hijo para que crea en ella.- Cree en mi.

Creo en ti mamá. Eso no lo dudes.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Solo que si sabes que nada va bien… no te lo cayes… te conozco.

Si amor…- Intervino Killian.- Sabes que yo estoy para proteger tu corazón.- Tomo la mano de Emma con cariño.

La vista de Emma giro enseguida a Killian asintiendo un tanto pensativa. Por alguna razón le estaba desagradando la idea de tener contacto con este, de hecho sintió una especie de electricidad que hacía que le duela el pecho, sus cejas se juntaron aguantando el dolor que trato de disimular con meditación, mientras lentamente apartó la mano de Killian.- Estoy bien, solo muero de hambre.- Algo que era usual y normal en Emma Swan y su excelente apetito.- Así que vamos a desayunar que hasta aquí huele lo que está preparando tu madre.- Dijo a Henry con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

¿No crees que deberías tomar un baño o al menos cambiarte de ropa? Tú ropa está rota y con sangre…- Sugirió Lily parándose al mismo tiempo que Emma, que esta ultima había evitado el contacto con Hook al pararse.

El contacto ocular de la rubia fue directo al de la morena rebelde que la veía como si quisiera atraparla en su mirar, la rubia sonrió.- Creo que tienes razón.- Rió divertida, pues esta vez haría algo que llego a hacer en el pasado y más, busco entre las ropas de la alcaldesa aquella blusa Azul que una vez le tomó prestada y luego busco un pantalón de mezclilla sorprendiéndose un poco y volteando a ver a Henry que prácticamente la seguía preocupado.- ¿Qué tu madre no tiene ropa cómoda?- El tono de voz mostraba su sorpresa, solo encontraba pantalones muy finos de vestir o casuales, opto por ponerse un negro casual. Y entró al baño de la alcaldesa mientras gritaba.- ¡Pásenme una toalla!- Ya a mitad del baño.

El chico busco una, pero al ser la única mujer Lily, sintió que sería más fácil enviársela con ella.

Entonces en la habitación apareció Robin mencionándoles que ya estaba listo el desayuno que bajaran, además que habían llegado los padres de Emma y Maleficent. Por un momento la mirada de Robin se poso en Lily que estaba cerca de Henry, le sonrió.

Lily se percató de cada detalle de Robin, más solo contesto.- Adelántense chicos, yo espero a Emma que salga del baño. - La mirada de la morena era fría y hasta algo calculadora.

Henry dudaba mucho de dejar a su madre con Lily… no le agradaba esa química que había con ellas, Killian era otro que dudaba en dejarlas solas, pero fue Hood quien convenció a los chicos de esa habitación a relajarse y salir.- Señores, debemos darle normalidad a Emma. Si no, ¿cómo pueden pensar que se comportará como siempre?

Eso los dejó pensando un momento pero asintieron. Fue el pirata quien miro a Lily y le dijo.- Te la encargo un momento.

La hija de Maleficent alzó una ceja, pero asintió. En cierta forma sabía que estaba preocupado por Emma y la verdad es que ella también lo estaba. Fue así que quedo sola en esa habitación con la rubia, se encamino al baño y se quedo anonadada viendo la silueta detrás de la puerta de la bañera cubierta de vapor. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras pensaba como es que pudo pasar que ellas dos se vuelvan a reencontrar, más de esa forma, reflexionaba lo que pasaba y es que necesitaba decirle un par de cosas a Emma que no solo son importantes, también son necesarias. De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando el cuerpo de la rubia húmedo y cierta mirada llena de pasión apareció en Lily.

Emma se sorprendió de verla, no hizo por taparse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena le extendió la toalla.- Sécate.- Le ordenó- Tenemos que hablar y este es el único momento que encontré para hacerlo a solas.- Sin embargo el tono que empleo le daba a entender a Emma que era importante.

La rubia se secó mientras le decía.- Te escucho.-buscó la ropa de Regina que tomó prestada y se la comenzó a poner mientras lo hacía.

Puedo sentirte Emma.- Comenzó a decir la morena.

El rostro de la rubia se tensó y su mirada se centro en Lily, aunque sin duda la expresión de su rostro mostraba que no entendía mientras pausaba lo que estaba haciendo quedándose solamente en pantalón y sostén.

Literal… Puedo sentirte… El dolor… Al tocar a tu novio… Evidentemente los celos tuyos hacia la anfitriona de la casa. Esa calidez de ti para mi… Puedo sentirlo…-Esto lo dijo con calidez y sorpresa también.- Pensé que eran sugestiones mías no las externé, pero estoy segura que algo paso y esa conexión que tenemos se intensificó… Somos una.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo preocupada Emma. Mientras comenzaba a razonar las palabras de su amiga.

Nuestra alma esta uniéndonos.- Suspiró.- Eso me preocupa sabes… Tú eres la única… que saca el bien en mí… Y creo que ahora que tienes tú alma que es mi alma…bueno… Creo que yo influiré en ti, por eso el dolor que sentiste hacia tu novio… No me gustaría que tengas que pasar por lo que yo pasé… No creo que las cosas malas que hice, las haya hecho por elección propia sino… porque estaba destinada a hacerlas por esta maldad… Ten cuidado rubia.

Emma meditaba todas las palabras que decía Lily. Entonces la observó.- Necesitamos el verdadero amor… debo decirle a Killian…

¿Killian? ¿De verdad crees que tu novio va a poder hacer algo?- Esto sin duda además de sincero era lo que tenía que decir para separarla del pirata y lo sabía, así que lo estaba haciendo con alevosía y ventaja y es que Emma aun era tan inocente, aun no entiende los peligros del alma que lleva dentro. Entonces continuó.- No te equivoques Emma… el verdadero amor no esta con él… ni siquiera pudo despertarte con ese tonto beso de amor verdadero del que todo mundo hablaba… hasta el jovencito ese que te despertó.

Henry y habla mejor de él que es mi hijo.- Dijo amenazante la rubia.

Henry… Como sea… El punto es que intentaré confiar en esa magia que desde Nueva York me estás diciendo que existe. Y la verdad… Creo que nuestro verdadero amor esta o puede estar en dos partes… Tú y yo o Tú y Regina y Robin y yo…- Por fin soltó la morena, mientras estaba tejiendo su plan.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron aun más.- Estas loca…- Dijo casi chillando las palabras.- Ella…Él… Son el uno para el otro, esta predicho… no podemos…

¿Separarlos? ¿Segura que es su final feliz? Probémoslo entonces. ¿Te sentirías tranquila si fuera así?- Sentencio segura de sí misma la hija del dragón.

Emma entonces le vino el pensamiento de lo que hablo con Robin en Nueva York. Si él hubiera amado tanto a Regina, no hubiera pensado la posibilidad de tener algo con Lily sabiendo que Regina lo idolatra. Junto su entrecejo meditando. Y a Regina sin duda nunca le había agradado Killian, se la vivía poniéndole apodos algo pintorescos cada vez que por alguna razón aparecía con ella.- ¿Qué sugieres?

Probémoslos no solo a ellos. También a nosotras. – Se fue acercando a la rubia.- Tengamos una relación… claro tendrías que deshacerte de ese pirata… Pero… demos celos a esos dos…Tal vez… Y bueno… Acaben luchando por nosotras…- Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Mansión Mills Comedor

Todos abajo esperaban a Emma y Lily para desayunar. Mary Margaret decía en voz alta.- ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron no creen? ¿Será que pasa algo? ¿Y si voy a ver?

David despreocupado pues ya todos habían dicho que Emma parecía estar en perfecto estado solo mencionó.- Vamos amor… No seas impaciente, no creo que tarden.

Sin embargo la misma Regina se estaba poniendo impaciente, no escuchaba ya la regadera y era como si se hubieran tardado de más. Entonces la morena sonrió a todos.- Tal vez les faltó algo y como no conocen la habitación… necesiten ayuda… yo iré.- Se levantó de la mesa con elegancia y se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su habitación. Entonces escucho.

Vamos rubia… no temas…- Lily comenzaba a abrocharle la blusa a Emma mientras juntaba su cuerpo a la rubia y buscaba sus labios para besarlos.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron al ver la escena, pero en ellos no solo había sorpresa, esa mirada dura que conocía muy bien Emma en Regina apareció, esa que dice te voy a matar sin consideraciones. Y es que la alcaldesa sintió como una explosión la consumía, su respiración se agitó, sin embargo reflexionó aunque le costó trabajo "¿porqué sentía eso?" No debería de sentirlo. Eso fue en segundos mientras veía la sorpresa de Emma que ladeó la cabeza para rectificar que era Regina quien estaba parada en la puerta del baño. Mientras escuchaba a la reina mencionar con educación pero con cierta dureza en el tono que empleaba.- Creo que es de muy mal gusto dejar a todos esperando, sabiendo lo preocupados que están, además el desayuno se enfría…- Y es que la reina estaba parada en una posición de descanso con las manos entrelazadas, apretándolas para liberar su ira y no externarla de otra forma como… mandando a volar a la hija de Maleficent hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Lily sintió ese nerviosismo de Emma ante su cercanía que se incrementó al ver a la anfitriona de la casa, sonrió seductoramente y volteó a ver a Regina, con esa mirada de desafío que le transmitía una sola frase "te he ganado ahora me pertenece". – Claro ya vamos… Emma y yo simplemente aclarábamos algo.- Se separó de la rubia y camino hacia la salida que Regina bloqueaba.

Por un momento ambas mujeres se observaron con mirada acecina, pero Regina acabo sonriendo con suficiencia, cual reina que dejaba pasar a un mendigo hacia su lado, para luego pasar la mirada a Emma de una forma fría mencionó.- No vuelvas a hacer esto… Estamos preocupados por ti…- Entonces también se alejo para bajar a desayunar.

Emma entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que Lily decía tenía razón… -Debemos probar…- Susurro para sí la rubia.

El tiempo en el desayuno pasó muy rápido, al menos para Emma y Lily que sin duda se dedicaban miradas apasionadas y conectaban muy bien entre pláticas y pasarse los platillos. Todos las miraban con extrañeza y Regina sin duda se imaginaba lo que pasaba y eso la carcomía de celos que disfrazaba muy bien con sus sarcasmos y Robin, bueno él también resintió ese cambio en ambas, estuvo muy callado todo el desayuno, lo curioso es que Regina y él apenas se dedicaban miradas dulces en todo ese rato. La única que se sentía contenta con tal situación sin duda era Maleficent que sabía que su hija necesitaba la cercanía de Emma Swan.

Para cuando terminaron todos de desayunar, Emma tomo la palabra y hablo.- Les agradezco a todos estar a mi lado. Sin duda, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo mi vida. Por mucho que cambie de ahora en adelante, no teman… Son mi familia y los amo. – Entonces se levantó.- Agradezco la hospitalidad, pero debo hacer mi vida normal y bueno el trabajo me espera. Por cierto, Lily y yo decidimos rentar un departamento propio, no puede estar hospedada todo el tiempo aquí y yo no puedo vivir todo el tiempo con ustedes Mamá y Papá, ella y yo somos amigas y bueno queremos ver que podemos hacer para eliminar esa maldad que bueno…Ya saben… Quiero eliminar el problema que ocasionaron. Henry tendrás tu habitación ahí por si quieres mudarte un tiempo conmigo.- Dejo a todos anonadados.

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Lily sin embargo sonrió ampliamente.- Comienzo a buscar departamento y te informo Rubia. ¿Te molesta prestarme tu teléfono Regina para esto?- Pregunto Lily a la alcaldesa.

"¿Qué si le molestaba?" Claro que le molestaba y más que eso. Pero no podía decirlo, no era prudente, "¿Qué demonios te pasa Regina Mills? ¡Tú amas a Robin!" Se decía a sí misma mientras políticamente contestaba.- Estaré un momento más aquí trabajando en casa. Toma ese tiempo si gustas para hacer llamadas. El periódico está asentado en la mesa de la sala, creo que te ayudara la sección de clasificados.- Mientras pensaba "ojala pudiera convertirte en cenizas, intrusa".

Regina.- Se escucho la voz de Emma.- Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad y por la ropa, te la devuelvo en cuanto tenga la mía.

Para Regina esa ropa ya era inservible, debía ser quemada apenas la tuviera en sus manos, fue tocada por el cuerpo de esa ladrona-trepadora, por primera vez se noto un tanto su molestia o al menos Emma conocía bien a Regina, la mueca en sus labios lo revelaba. Pero la alcaldesa se obligo a contestar.- Creo que puedes quedártela, sin duda disfrútala, que la hayas elegido dos veces debe decir algo… ¿Tienes alguna manía conmigo o mi ropa Emma?- La respuesta incluso le sorprendió a todos incluso a ella misma. Las cosas no se estaban poniendo nada bien.

Bien…- Dijo alargando la palabra Emma.- Voy a trabajar… Para ello necesito apoyo. Pues iré a buscar al Autor. ¿Killian me acompañas?- La verdad era que quería tiempo a solas para explicarle a Killian lo que sucede esperando que entienda porque debía terminar su relación con él.

Claro Amor.- Dijo el pirata.- Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

La mirada de Lily se centro en Emma. Sentía ese nerviosismo. "¿Lo terminará?" Pensó la morena para sí.

Entonces salieron todos casi todos. Henry iría a clases, Mary Margaret iría a la escuela, David apoyaría a Emma con las demás actividades del trabajo. Y Maleficent se quedo en la sala de la mansión ayudando a su hija a buscar el departamento para su hija y la salvadora.

Robin ayudaba en la cocina a Regina, sin embargo se escuchaba lo que decían.

Regina, sabes… Creo que yo también debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme. Así que no tardaré en irme, tal vez vuelva a montar mi campamento.- Sonrió mientras secaba los platos y acomodaba.

Regina lavaba los trastes y le contesto.- Trae tus cosas que te quedan en el campamento, tú no tienes porque buscar un lugar… ya lo tienes y es aquí conmigo.- Se acercaron para darse un beso.

La simple frase encendió a Lily, cosa que fue notoria para su madre, pero se calmó y mencionó para enterar a todos incluso a Maleficent.- Emma y yo nos daremos una oportunidad. Creo que buscó la soledad con Hook para terminar con él.- Le sonrió.

Se escucho un plato caer y no con agua, ella no pudo imaginar que era Hood quien lo tiró, hasta que Regina le decía que no había problema.

* * *

Carretera en el Bosque.

Emma y Killian estaban en camino a la cabaña donde se encontraba el escritor. Pues Killian le había explicado donde esta, pero durante el camino le comenzaba a explicar lo de la conexión que tienen Lily y ella. Entonces estacionó el auto orillándose en el bosque.- Ven salgamos un momento, necesito aire.- Mencionó Emma.

Una vez a fuera, se apoyo en el escarabajo y Killian se quedo frente a ella escuchando.- Verás Killian, yo ya no soy la misma. Mi alma cambio por completo… Y lamento decirlo pero no te amo… te quiero muchísimo y por eso quería decirte lo que me pasa, tú sabes que confío en ti. Y he de decir que en ningún hombre he confiado así.

¿Acaso te he decepcionado? ¿No has sentido mi amor? Tú sabes que juntos nada nos para… No lo hagas Swan.- La miraba esperanzado con que sus palabras la tocaran, pero al ver que no era así, al ver esa mirada fría hacia él, concluyo.- ¿Es por Regina?- Ciertamente había visto la forma en que la miraba y era mucho más intensa que con la que miraba a Lily.

Es por mí y por ti… No quiero dañarte… No me conozco…- Insistió Emma sabiendo que le rompía el corazón a Killian.

No…No lo pienso tolerar, no va a ser así, te demostraré el verdadero amor que nos tenemos.- Entonces Killian la acorraló no dejando espacio para que pudiera escapar y la beso a la fuerza con todo su amor.

Emma sintió un dolor desgarrador en su pecho y alma, su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse, la mayoría de la luz en su alma desapareció y es que si el amor verdadero era la cura, el falso era la perdición. Era eso lo que estaba matando a la salvadora. Que estaba perdiendo el dominio de sí tras sentir ese amor de Killian al que no podía corresponder y la estaba matando rápidamente. Sin saber cómo intento apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho, pero sus manos traspasaron el pecho de Killian, ya que la rubia estaba descontrolada su magia también aplastando entonces el corazón del pirata contra sus huesos. Emma sintió como la fuerza de Killian desaparecía junto con su vida desvaneciéndose en el piso. Había sido un accidente, pero, era uno que no podía soportar, el dolor era otra forma de perderse. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras se arrodillaba a tomar el cuerpo de Killian entre sus brazos.- No… ¡Noooooooooooooo!- Sin saber que había hecho, había matado a una de las personas que más quería.

* * *

Mansión Mills.

¡No, Emma!- Grito Lily que sintió a Emma.- Se levantó de golpe deseando con desesperación encontrarla.

Regina y Robin corrieron a ver qué pasaba, porque el grito asusto a todos.

Una nube negra los cubrió a todos apareciendo en el bosque.

* * *

Carretera en el Bosque.

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que estaban viendo.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿El autor? ¿Algún enemigo más?- Intentó acercarse Regina, viendo el cuerpo muerto de Hook.

¡No te acerques!- La paro Emma. Asustando a todos más. Pero es que Emma estaba temiendo por la seguridad de todos, mientras sus nervios le ganaban.

Entonces Lily explicó.- Fue Emma…- Se acerco a esta y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.- Tranquila rubia…

Emma se ocultó en el hombro de Lilith y la abrazó.

Esto le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Regina que le sacó una lagrima. Y también a Hood que solo tensó su quijada.

Ahí con la mirada escondida, solo mencionó.- Regina, cuida a Henry…Vete de aquí… la única que me puede entender es Lily…

Ciertamente Lilith entendía a Emma… pues ella había pasado por estas cosas… la oscuridad de su alma actuaba sin que ella lo quisiera, ese accidente fue producto de esta consumiendo a la salvadora.- Todo estará bien cariño.- Dijo acariciando la melena de la rubia.- Ahora más que nunca sabía que eran una y que no la abandonaría, lucharía porque Emma no sufra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado. Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy de vacaciones y me es difícil conseguir una maquina como para actualizar.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación es para el capítulo sigan esto de la siguiente manera:**

**Star Trek Into Darkness [Soundtrack] - 04 - London Calling (Para la primera y segunda escena)**

**W.E. (Music from the Motion Picture) - 01. Charms (Para la tercera escena)**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchach s: Vnat07 peque, espero pronto comentemos el capítulo, sé que estas en extremo ocupada. Paupaupi, es bueno saber que entendiste el porqué lo hice. LyzzSQ creo que habrá más celos créeme, Guest y yara sosa es genial que estoy haciendo sentir esas reacciones créanme que es satisfactorio saberlo, espero este capítulo las deje con una sensación parecida o con cierta sorpresa… ¡Bienvenida a los reviews pilaradams15! Yo espero que les agrade el capítulo, creo que se comienza a poner bueno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Sorpresas**

Tienda de Gold

La apuesta estaba aceptada y Rumple no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. No solo tenía la imagen de la puerta donde estuvo atrapado el escritor, sino también tenía el libro donde la historia original de sus vidas fue escrita, así como oculta en este, la prisión original.

El mago oscuro no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo suponía que pronto el autor comenzaría con su obra y él no estaría solamente sentado observando como un espectador mientras arruina sus vidas.

Su estudio se centro en la manera que fue atrapado el autor. Tenía ideas observando y sintiendo la magia en la hoja que fue la prisión del escritor. Y es que la forma segura de aprisionar a un escritor, es con un bloqueo mental. Sin su imaginación, sin recuerdos o vivencias, sin personas que conocer o con quienes convivir, es la única forma de pararlo y bloquearlo, pues la imaginación no tendría de que alimentarse.

Así que sabía bien que es lo que estaba después de la puerta, era el vacio. Los ojos del mago brillaban de un purpura por la forma que absorbía el conocimiento de la magia. Más su concentración se quebró cuando escuchó las campanillas del recibidor de la tienda tintinear, seguido de unos tacones en el piso, hasta que la mujer llego tambaleándose un poco hasta quedar frente a él- ¿No entendiste el mensaje del letrero en la puerta querida? Si dice cerrado, no molestar, creo que es muy claro, no quiero visitas.- Sonrió Rumple a Cruella que tenía en una mano una botella de vino tinto mientras expulsaba a su rostro el humo del cigarrillo combinado con el olor del vino que casi se lo terminaba.

La mujer rió al ver la reacción de molestia del mago oscuro.- Es tú culpa… Debiste dejarme matarlo. Ahora está instalado se puede decir en un hotel todo incluido, pavoneándose a sus anchas, mientras todos aquí nos vamos al infierno.- Se acerco con una mirada de furia y desprecio hacia el mago muy amenazante. Pero notó que no se había enterado de nada.- La salvadora casi muere… Y nos jodemos…Oh no espera, ¡nos jodemos en verdad!- Gruño Cruella.- ¡El alma oscura de la vástago de Maleficent la devolvió a la vida! ¿Entiendes lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿O te lo clarifico?- Lo decía en un tono sarcástico.

Entonces una voz se escucho mientras una nube verde aparecía entre ellos.- La salvadora se ha vuelto oscura.- Revelando a Zelena con una sonrisa macabra.

Rumple se encendió apenas la escucho.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no sales en este momento te juro que te mato.

Oh no… no… Rumple… No lo creo… porque tengo su salvación. O al menos la idea de nuestra salvación….- Sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Aunque tal vez…Podamos perder la vida intentándolo, porque no sabemos que se avecina y a donde iríamos a ciencia cierta.

Cruella comenzaba a impacientarse, quebró la botella derramando el poco liquido que quedaba y apunto la parte filosa a la yugular de la maga de color verde.- Déjate de palabrerías y ve al punto o juro que él no te matará, yo lo haré y disfrutaré con ello.

Zelena sonrío aun más tomando con cuidado la botella que la apuntaba y la separaba de su cuello.- Y a ti te atañe en demasía querida.

Cruella se tenso extrañada. "¿Qué conocía esta mujer de ella que precisamente ella misma no conocía?"- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo mientras miraba a Zelena sacar de su bolso un libro y lo dejaba en la mesa de trabajo de Rumple.

Vean quien es el autor.- Sugirió la bruja del país de Oz.- El estar atrapada en ese mundo sin poder hacer magia no me limito mucho a descubrir los secretos, no soy tonta.

Entonces Rumple fue quien tomo el libro. "101 Dalmatas". – Miró el reverso donde hablaba de la autora con una foto, los ojos de Rumple se abrieron sorprendidos. Era una foto en la casa de la autora y a lo lejos se veía alguien más. Sin embargo su vista pasaba de la contraportada del libro a Cruella, una y otra vez. Para luego mencionar.- ¿Por qué quieres matar al autor, querida?- Preguntando a Cruella.

Cruella se colocó nuevamente el cigarrillo en la boca mientras tiraba el resto de la botella al suelo y le arrebataba el libro a Rumple, viendo lo que él veía, de la sorpresa e impresión se le bajo la borrachera mientras su boca se abría lentamente tirando el cigarrillo. "Era ella" se decía una y otra vez. Mientras veía a Rumple.- Porque… me dejo desvalida en este mundo… sin recordar quien soy… sin un apoyo solo sabiendo que huyo dejándome atrás. Sabiendo que pudo ayudarme.

Creo… no estoy segura… Pero creo que a alguien le tendieron una jugarreta un poco difícil de digerir ¿eh?- Mencionó con sarcasmo Zelena.- Mi teoría… Es que el autor no es él. Y me lo reafirma precisamente lo que acabas de decir. Creo que si alguien guía la vida de los seres de los cuentos… Nada podría acabar con su imaginación… Y evidentemente a este tipo lo mantuvieron a raya por un largo tiempo, al menos es lo que he escuchado entre los habitantes recientemente. He sido sigilosa. Y he estado en un modo invisible en los lugares más relevantes desde que llegue. Por cierto… no nos queda mucho tiempo para arreglar ese pequeño hecho… ya que…

Fue interrumpida entonces, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe y Henry apareció en la escena corriendo hacia donde está su abuelo mientras gritaba.- ¡Mamá a matado a Killian la oscuridad la controla y mi mamá Regina no sabe qué hacer ayúdanos!- Pero al ver la compañía que tenía su abuelo se detuvo de golpe con algo de miedo.

Tan oportuno sobrino.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico Zelena.- Precisamente eso es lo que diría. Pero Rumple dio la vuelta a su mesa de trabajo y lo tomo de los brazos.- No temas Henry. No te harán daño… Ahora héroes y villanos debemos trabajar en equipo… Nuestros finales felices están en juego y créeme, todos están conscientes de ello. Y viendo lo que acabamos de descubrir no podemos confiar en la palabra del autor.

El niño se extraño.- ¿Qué descubrieron abuelo?

Que posiblemente no sea el autor. Ahora bien… necesitaremos tu ayuda… eres el creyente verdadero… ¿Aun tienes la llave de la prisión del autor con la que lo liberaste?- Mencionó Rumple con seriedad. Mientras veía a su nieto asentir mientras se quitaba una pequeña cadena de oro con la llave colgada y se la entregaba a su abuelo.

Abuelo, quiero ir con ustedes.- Mencionó Henry con seguridad.

No Henry.- Volteó y extendió la mano hacia Cruella y la apresuro con un movimiento de mano para que le entregara el libro.- Dale esto a tu madre Regina. Y dile lo que te hemos dicho, que creemos que Cruella es el verdadero autor… Solo que no lo recuerda. Le quitaremos el poder a ese autor. Es hora que comience a temer de los villanos este autorcillo de pacotilla.- Sonrió maléficamente, mientras las dos mujeres lo flanqueaban.- Tus madres van a necesitarte. Ahora ve.

El chico tomo el libro y corrió de nuevo hacia la mansión Mills. Mientras Rumple miro a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban. – ¿Listas? Porque bien sabemos que podemos quedar atrapados en el intento.

Si.- Dijo con seguridad Cruella. Mientras Zelena solo mencionó.- Si esto arregla mi vida y da un final feliz cuenten conmigo.

Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Arriesgaremos todo lo que nos queda por nuestro final feliz.- Se guarda el celular y toma la hoja del libro donde el autor estuvo encerrado abriendo la puerta con la llave, una luz blanca y brillante se trago a los tres para volverse a cerrar la puerta y quedar la hoja tirada en el piso del establecimiento.

* * *

Mansión Mills

La alcaldesa se encontraba sentada en su sala meditando lo sucedido, a su lado abrazándola y consolándola estaba Robin y en el sillón individual Maleficent, todos parecían turbados, sabían que la apuesta estaba en juego y que no tenían idea de cómo hacer para que la salvadora regrese a la luz. Maleficent también temía por el futuro de su hija, ella necesitaba a la salvadora de luz no a una oscura. Sin embargo… Notaba que su hija le importaba demasiado esa rubia hija de Snow.

Regina por su parte se notaba apesadumbrada y meditando y es que en su mente solo recordaba a Emma diciéndole que no se acerque, que vea por Henry para luego permitir a Lily que la abrazara y en una nube negra que las cubría desaparecer. Y la cara de su hijo al recibir la noticia, un par de lagrimas le salieron a la alcaldesa, que se las limpio rápidamente. Sin embargo creía que tal vez Henry podría hacer reaccionar a Emma y tenía la esperanza que fuera a buscarla.

De repente el grito del muchacho la sobresaltó.- ¡Mamá!- Se retiró del firme agarre de Robin y corrió a ver a su hijo para enseguida preguntar mientras lo abrazaba y comprobaba que este bien.- ¿Encontraste a Emma?- El chico negó a la pregunta de su madre.- Fui a ver a mi abuelo Rumple… El no se ha quedado atrás, estaba con Cruella y con Zelena. Dice que ahora los héroes y villanos tienen que estar unidos, que no confía en la palabra de ese autor.- Se aparta de su madre y le deposita en sus manos el libro.- Creen que no es el verdadero autor. Y tienen la idea de quien sí lo es.

Regina toma el libro y lee el titulo, para luego voltearlo y ver la contraportada con la foto de la autora, los ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras musito apenas.- Cruella…

Henry asintió.- Supongo que fueron a buscar el origen de todo y encontrar la forma de devolverle la memoria a Cruella…digo… la Sra. Smith.

* * *

Comandancia de Policía

Lily cerraba todo el lugar, desde ventanas, cortinas y puertas, dejándolas aisladas de todo y todos mientras Emma lloraba desconsoladamente en la cama de la celda de la prisión con la que contaban.

La morena rebelde la veía desconsolada. Entonces se acerco a ella sentándose en el suelo y tomo la mano temblorosa de Emma.- ¿Lo querías mucho cierto?

Emma solo la observo sin mencionar palabra y es que Killian era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Lo que no sabía era que el cuerpo del pirata había sido hecho cenizas por Maleficent para que vuele con el viento y sea libre al fin.

Emma… No puedes tirarte a la desesperación… Tú futuro y el mío están unidos, ¿no te voy a dejar hundirte me entiendes rubia?- Decía mientras apretaba su mano con la suya y con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

Entonces la voz desesperanzada de Emma se escucho.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Lily? Yo no sé qué hacer… Tal vez debí haber muerto… Tal vez esto los libraría de esa maldita apuesta…

Y serían infelices por siempre rubia y yo me incluyo.- Contesto sin meditarlo Lily.- No sé qué hacer salvo continuar con el plan… - Le sonrío y se acerco a los labios de Emma para besarla, con cierto miedo no en que le ocurriese algo parecido como a Killian, sino a la reacción de la rubia en sí… no quería lastimarla.

Emma sin embargo se dejo besar por la morena. No sintió ese dolor que había sentido con Killian y eso era algo que la tranquilizaba, se sentía querida y útil en cierta forma. Entonces una de sus manos se acercó a la larga cabellera de Lily y se hundió en ella y atrajo aun más a la hija del dragón para besarla de manera un poco más intensa.

Regina por otra parte le llegaron los informes de que la comandancia había sido cerrada como una fortaleza y eso no era usual así que apareció con libro en mano en una nube escarlata, los ojos grandes de Regina se hicieron más grandes y se llenaron de furia mientras tomaba el porte de una reina y carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia.

Fue Lily la que contesto a ese sonido cuando Emma y ella se separaron del beso.- ¿Cómo que ya te ha gustado interrumpirnos en nuestros momentos íntimos? ¿Acaso tienes un interés en ello?- Dijo picando a la alcaldesa. Pues se le ocurrió una idea aun más macabra.

¿Interés? Yo en ti… Ni lo sueñes querida, no me hagas reír… Tú no representas ningún peligro para mí.- Sonrió con suficiencia.- Eh venido por Emma, decirle que Rumple ha averiguado algo importante y que puede ayudarnos a todos.

Bien, ya lo has dicho… Ahora vete.- Menciona Emma secamente. Entonces siente el toque de la morena que la acababa de besar y entendió que tenía una idea.

Regina por otra parte se sentía frustrada por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Por las reacciones de Emma.

Entonces Lily mencionó.- ¿Dices que no te importo? Ve tú cara… Es evidente que no te agrada lo que ves… ¿Quieres evitarlo? Demuéstrame que no soy un peligro… Porque yo te puedo demostrar que no solo Emma… Robin también está interesado en mí.

Eso lo dudo…- Sentencio Regina con seguridad.

¿Segura?- Sonrió con suficiencia Lily.- Y puedo notar esos celos que disfrazas con sarcasmos cuando nos vez a Emma y a mi… ¿A caso te crees capaz de quitarme el amor de Emma? Tú no puedes contra mí.

Algo de todas esas palabras hicieron estallar a Regina que esta vez no pensó las consecuencias y se acercó amenazante mientras dirigía estas palabras mordaces a la morena que era su contrincante.- Te puedo quitar a Emma Swan cuando quiera y seguir quedándome con Robin.

Bien… Eso quería escuchar.- Sentencio Emma. Que se levantó de golpe y la tomo del brazo para sacarla por la puerta de la comisaria, que le quito el seguro y la lanzó hacia afuera.- Solo recuerda esto Regina Mills tu apuesta esta aceptada… Pero no creerás que en verdad nos separaras a Lily y a mí… Somos una sola… Y tú… tú si corres un peligro inminente… Puedes salirte de tu zona de confort que yo destruiré. Y no porque yo quiera… Por lo que soy.- La tenia afuera en un fuerte agarre. – Pero te dejaré algo en que pensar.- Acorto la distancia y la beso mordiendo su labio inferior.- Entonces la soltó como si no la quisiera ver más por ese día y cerró la puerta en las narices de Regina mientras la veía por las persianas tocar sus labios toda turbada y desaparecer en una nube morada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado. Sigo de vacaciones pero me prestaron un poco más la laptop así que pude volver a actualizar. Les aviso que ya a esta historia no le falta mucho, como unos 2 capítulos máximo 3.**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes…**

**Les dejo ambientación es para todo el capítulo:**

**Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake (Finale)**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y muchach s: Vnat07 peque, espero pronto comentemos el capítulo, sé que estas en extremo ocupada. Yara Sosa, esta vez no estoy escribiendo una teoría, solo simple ficción, me hubiera gustado que esto pasara en la serie, para darle más importancia a Cruella, que quieras o no era la que venía de un mundo (como el nuestro o el nuestro). Love Girl, intente tener lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo esperando que también sea de su agrado. Passenger, que decir, que bueno que has retornado jajajaja más te vale no volver a dejarnos tanto, Pilaradams15, ciertamente, es una apuesta muy pero muy peligrosa, tanto que la vida de ambas puede estar en peligro, LyzzSQ que decirte, yo amo a Regina en todas sus formas, aquarius07 pues como veras esta Emma es peligrosa, pero se puede domar. Yo espero que les agrade el capítulo, creo que se comienza a poner bueno. Así mismo los invito a leer mis demás historias y bueno también las de cada uno de los mencionados aquí que también escriben incluyendo a paupaupi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 El cisne negro.**

Mansion Mills

La agitación de Regina era evidente, ella había aparecido bajo su manzano ocultándose de todos mientras apoyaba firmemente su espalda en el tronco, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados intentando conservar la sensación del beso mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus propios labios. "¿Qué me has hecho Emma Swan?" Una cosa que si era segura, es que quería mucho más de ella. Esta sensación no la había sentido nunca ni haciendo el amor con Robin, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle. "¿Qué sentía por la hija de los desencantadores?" Y algo que tenía muy seguro. "La tal Lilith no podía quedársela".

Intentó guardar la compostura, tranquilizarse un poco, pero venían hacia ella todos esos momentos cercanos en su vida con Emma Swan, comenzaba a comprender o que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí… ese sentimiento, pues no fue capaz de matarla y nadie se le escapaba a la reina malvada… Pero es que en realidad era Regina Mills la que quería cerca a Emma Swan y ese beso la hizo vibrar. Quería más… lo conseguiría de eso… no habría duda y le haría olvidar a la salvadora a aquella mujer. Sin embargo… Quedaba algo… "¿Y Robin? ¿Acaso debía decirle lo de la apuesta? Tal vez si…"

* * *

Comisaria del Pueblo

La rubia se quedo un momento más mirando nada tras las persianas, un hilo de esperanza aun estaba en su negra alma, por fin entendía a Lilith y cómo es que la veía a ella. La morena se acerco y la abrazó por la espalda mientras rodeaba su cintura. Emma ladeo su rostro para observarla, su mirada era cada vez más oscura de modo que hasta le daba un aspecto más pálido de lo usual.

Lilith solo beso su mejilla porque la entendía en demasía, Emma se volteo tomando su rostro y besando sus labios, deseaba fundirse y ser en cuerpo y alma una sola, lentamente la fue bajando al suelo mientras los besos se hacía más y más intentos, la morena se entregaba a la rubia sin titubeos, pronto la ropa de la morena acabo fuera de lugar hasta quitársela y la rubia la devoraba en cada espacio, los gemidos de la mujer le era aliento de vida tranquilizante mientras estaba adentro de ella haciéndola vibrar, pues lo que Emma Swan quería era dejar de existir y sentía como lo hacía en cada instante que pasaba.

* * *

Centro de Storybrooke (Restaurant de la abuela)

Los días habían pasado, Regina y Robin habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte cuando ella le contó lo ocurrido de la apuesta, ella aun recordaba que se puso furioso al saber lo que había hecho Emma Swan y es que siempre temió en la forma que ellas dos se miraban, así también se sintió usado pues entre ella y Lilith lo habían apostado como cualquier cosa, pensar en Lilith de una forma diferente que como amiga lo descontrolaba.

Regina había notado esto y lo miro a los ojos para hacerle una pregunta, lo recordaba con nitidez como si hubiera sido hace unos momentos.- ¿Te gusta Lilith, has tenido algo que ver con ella?

Aun recuerda la respuesta y es que le dio mucho más rabia, no soportaba a la hija de Maleficent, le estaba quitando todo. A Robin le había costado decírselo, pero su mirada decía todo, hasta que finalmente hablo.- Si… me gusta y mucho. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, pero me hubiera gustado que pasase.

Pues esta es tu oportunidad.- Recordó haber dicho Regina sumamente enojada y muriéndose de celos pues siempre había pensado que se sentía segura con Robin pues el no miraría a otra que no sea ella. Pero ahora esto cambiaba, en verdad que la hija de Maleficent solo hacía que su vida se arruinara.

Ahora bien, había quedado de encontrarse con Robin en el restaurante de la abuela pues habían estado tan separados que no le había hablado desde ese día y sería una reconciliación entre ambos, por otro lado a Regina también le preocupaba que Emma parecía que se había esfumado al menos para ella que por más que iba a buscarla a los lugares posibles que este, nunca aparecía, era como si le huyera.

Entonces apareció Robin y se sentó junto a ella en la barra para solo preguntar.- ¿En verdad quieres intentar esa apuesta?- Mirándola a los ojos como diciendo di que no, pues en verdad no deseaba poner a prueba esos sentimientos, amaba a Regina y por honor era tremendamente temerario y peligroso lo que ella quería hacer, podrían perderse, porque era muy obvio que Regina sentía algo muy fuerte por la salvadora.

Regina comenzó a dudar, mientras tomaba las manos de Hood, pero en eso sonó la campanilla y se escucho una risa conocida, era la de Emma, tanto como la alcaldesa como el ladrón reformado voltearon a la entrada del establecimiento para ver a Emma entrar abrazada de Lilith y parecían estar disfrutando de su compañía. Esto sin pensarlo hizo que volviera esa flama en su alma y solo dijera un rotundo.- Si…- Mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y su mirada era sentida por las dos recién llegadas.

Emma miró a Regina con cierta lujuria en la mirada y con una sonrisa sarcástica, que le hacía preguntar a la alcaldesa "¿dónde ha quedado la dulce y tierna Emma?" Pero ella conocía la oscuridad y sabía que de algún modo la salvadora sufría. Ella la salvaría pues era obvio que Lilith no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, ni siquiera se había acercado a los desencantadores por más que la buscaran e incluso David no podía entrar a la comisaría para verla, le habían prohibido el paso con magia.

Entonces la rubia se acercó hacia la pareja con el afán de molestar a Robin.- ¿Y bien lista para conquistarme alcaldesa? La he dejado meditar y hastaedte momento si la respuesta es negativa la dejaría en paz. Y no volvería a saber de mí, salvo tal vez por nuestro hijo mutuo.

Fue Robin quien reacciono levantándose de golpe y lanzando un golpe al rostro de Emma impactándola en los labios haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras su rostro se volteaba por la fuerza del golpe, esta solo rió observándolo, le había rasgado el labio inferior al chocar con sus dientes, de modo que comenzaba a sangrar, pero la risa no paraba, Robin le parecía una burla, entonces la rubia pateo la silla alta sorpresivamente tirando a Robin pues pego en una de sus piernas haciéndolo que pierda el equilibrio.

Regina fue la que puso el alto. Ayudando a levantar a Robin.- ¿Y tú respuesta señora alcaldesa?- Se escucho la voz de Emma tan siniestra que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Regina entendió que no estaba intimidando en nada a la salvadora oscura, tal vez necesitaría uso de su antigua personalidad, la mirada de Regina se ensombreció, se separó de Robin para luego decir quitándole espacio a Emma acorralándola. -¿Y tú crees que me das miedo Emma Swan? Yo ya era la reina malvada antes de que ustedes dos nacieran. Esta apuesta la tengo ganada desde que la acepte.

La rubia solo la miro con una mirada que la traspasaba como si pudiera notar el fuego en su alma y una sonrisa confiada afloró en su rostro. Entonces le tendió la mano.- Pruébalo en tú cama.- Esto impacto a la morena alcaldesa, sin embargo no se intimido, no debía hacerlo, aunque un cosquilleo comenzó a rondarla por todo el cuerpo que se intensificó al darle la mano, una nube morada las cubrió en ese instante desapareciendo del lugar.

Fue ahí que Lilith se acercó a Robin.- Corres el peligro que te la quiten sabes…- Sin embargo acaricio su mejilla y le plantó un suave beso tierno.- Hoy te quedas conmigo, necesitamos hablar.

* * *

Habitación de Regina Mills

Emma y Regina comenzaron su intensa pelea por el dominio entre besos fugases, para la alcaldesa aun podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de la rubia y era algo que intensificaba el peligro y la excitación, entonces la tumbo en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella sentándose en las piernas para que en un chasquido de sus dedos quedaran completamente desnudas mientras se inclinaba a morder uno de sus senos y pezones y la rubia la tomaba de sus glúteos haciendo presión de modo que sus sexos comenzaron a juntarse, mientras aseguraba abriendo espacio con una de sus piernas para que así fuera, Regina fuera de si comenzó a sentir la humedad de ella con la de la rubia que tomo las caderas de Emma subiéndolas mientras la embestía con fuerza, pronto los gemidos de ambas inundaron la habitación, el deseo estaba a flor de piel, sin embargo lentamente una explosión de luz y oscuridad se dio dentro del pecho de Emma, que detuvo el fuerte agarre que tenía en los glúteos de la alcaldesa.

Regina lentamente comenzó a ver como la rubia cerraba los ojos y se desvanecía entre sus brazos.- ¿Emma? Despierta… Te lo ordeno Emma Swan despierta ya…- Por más que la movía no despertaba, era como si estuviera en estado de coma. La alcaldesa sintió como su paraíso prohibido se estaba desmoronando… Ella nunca se había sentido tan plena como en ese instante de intimidad con Emma Swan y no la perdería por nada del mundo. Pero esto no era ningún hechizo que romper con un beso de amor verdadero. Sin embargo Emma Swan respiraba. Chasqueo los dedos volviéndo a dejarlas vestidas por si alguien las descubre más por lo que pensaba hacer, abrió su ventana y extendió una mano, desprendiéndose entonces una manzana de su árbol levito a su mano, abrió uno de los cofres que guardaba secretamente en su tocador, tenía que hacer que Emma Swan vuelva de ese lugar de los sueños. Entonces vertió unas gotas en la manzana que resplandeció con un rojo intenso, guardó nuevamente el brebaje y se recostó a un lado de Emma acariciando sus labios, para luego besarlos, lamentablemente esa opción no tuvo efecto y era por lo mismo que sospechaba Regina, no era un hechizo el que había causado esto, era la propia vida de la rubia que había entrado en conflicto, en algún lugar de los sueños estaba Emma Swan, la mujer que amaba y la recuperaría. Fue así que sin dudarlo mordió la manzana para ir en busca de su amada, mientras se desvanecía abrazando a la salvadora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado. Sigo de vacaciones…Ya casi se acaban :(**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, EvilGween, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti y lo sabes… En verdad.**

**Les dejo ambientación es para todo el capítulo:**

**David Garrett - Viva La Vida**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia.**

**Y jovenes: Vnat07 peque, espero pronto comentemos el capítulo, sé que estas en extremo ocupada. Yara Sosa, Love Girl, Passenger, LyzzSQ, aquarius07 pues espero les quede un poco más claro lo que paso con Emma en este capítulo. Así como espero que les agrade, creo que lo escribí con el alma en un hilo. Así mismo los invito a leer mis demás historias y bueno también las de cada uno de los mencionados aquí que también escriben incluyendo a paupaupi y obvio EvilGween.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Alma Partida.**

En algún lugar de Storybrooke

La tarde había pasado maravillosamente entre Robin y Lilith, habían dado un paseo en el parque, se habían detenido a comer en un puesto de hog dog, les recordaba la vida que habían tenido en New York, solo con la novedad que ambos andaban con alguien y se habían confesado que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

¿Amas a Emma?- Había preguntado Robin directamente a Lilith mientras estaban sentados en los columpios del parque, este notó como la morena se ensombreció meditando, sin embargo la respuesta era importante para él.

Ella lo observo, suspiro y mencionó.- No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, una es querer por más que te atraiga, pero otra es amar y el amor se siente no solo por la atracción hacia la persona, sino por lo bien que te sientes con esta porque puedes ser tú mismo… Emma es alguien que me conoce muy bien y yo a ella, es importante en mi vida, la quiero muchísimo y si puede convertirse en amor, sé que estando con ella no me volveré del todo mala, la necesito en mi vida…- Miro como Robin comenzaba a bajar la mirada y entonces lo tomo de la mano.- Pero tú eres esa persona que me hace ser tal cual soy.- Le sonrió un poco.- Por eso hice la apuesta con Regina… Porque quería ver si tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

Robin suspiro, tomo la mano de Lilith y beso su palma.- Estar contigo es muy diferente a estar con Regina, desde que la vi supe que es una mujer estupenda y se veía tan indefensa a pesar de su fuerte personalidad, que me cautivo y tal parece que nadie más veía eso y bueno me hizo olvidar lo que sentía por Marian.

Lilith medito sus palabras.- Te equivocas, había alguien que había notado lo especial que es Regina… Es solo que ese alguien no se imagino una vida con ella, porque estabas tú presente, así como había alguien más y estoy segura que le dio ese tiempo de no contactarla para que pudiera pensar Regina, sobre todo por si no quisiera dar un giro de 180° en su vida y ponerla de cabeza.- Suspiro.- Si… Emma Swan… Eso es algo que siempre hace… antepone a otros antes que a ella.

No sé porque Regina actuó de esta manera, poniendo en un hilo nuestra relación, sabiendo el peligro de poder enamorarse de la salvadora. Ella dice amarme, pero quiere estar con ella… Eso es egoísta. Me duele. Porque yo no hubiera puesto en peligro nuestra relación, prueba esta que estando en New York contigo no ocurrió nada aunque sentíamos esa atracción.- La mirada era triste del arquero.

¿Piensas que solo está jugando con Emma?- Intervino Lilith entonces, dudando de las intenciones de Regina con Emma.

Puede ser… No estoy seguro.-En la mirada de ambos se veía cierta preocupación.- Puede estar solo satisfaciendo su curiosidad. Sabiendo que tiene algo seguro conmigo.

¿Y está seguro contigo?- Lilith aprovecho la oración para clarificar un poco su posición con Robin.

Ya no lo está.- Dijo después de un rato de meditar viéndola a los ojos. Entonces Lilith corrió el riesgo que tenía que tomar, no pensar en Emma, pues había sentido como un sinfín de emociones muy fuertes se apoderaban de la rubia, pero si en ella con Robin acordando el espacio y fundiéndose en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

* * *

Mansion Mills

El día había pasado con rapidez, Henry regresaba de la escuela y hablo a su madre, era extraño que a esa hora no oliera a comida recién hecha la casa, subió a su recamara a dejar sus cosas y entonces tocó en la habitación de su madre sin respuesta alguna. Tal vez su madre le llamo o dejo un mensaje y el no se dio cuenta, busco en su celular y no había rastros de que ella se hubiese comunicado, entonces decidió abrir la puerta encontrándose entonces con una gran sorpresa. Ambas madres dormidas y su madre adoptiva abrazando a la biológica. Se acercó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron más… Eso es una manzana…- ¡No!- Grito el joven creyendo saber qué es lo que pasaba, mientras las movía intentando despertarlas, sin ningún resultado.

Aturdido como estaba beso a su madre Emma sin resultado alguno, eso le hizo dudar de si mismo y no intento despertar a su madre Regina, busco entre sus contactos entonces a Robin, tal vez el pudiera hacer algo para despertar a su madre, porque era imposible acudir a su abuelo Rumple pues no había regresado aun.- ¿Robin?- Cuando le contestó no le dio tiempo de hacer platica.- Es urgente que vengas a la casa, mamá está bajo un hechizo. – Entonces el arquero logro hacer una pregunta y Henry contesto.- Si, mi madre biológica esta igual. Ven pronto.

* * *

Mansion Mills (Un rato después)

Robin apareció junto con Lilith en la casa de los Mills, esto le pareció un tanto extraño a Henry, pero tal vez busco a la novia de su madre biológica por las mismas razones que él busco al arquero.

¿Dónde estan?- Pregunto el ladrón reformado a Henry.

En su cuarto.- Menciono el pequeño mostrándoles rápidamente el camino aunque ya lo supieran, al abrir la puerta encontraron a ambas mujeres como si fuera una escena de Romeo y Julieta algo depravada, al menos por lo que significaba para Robin estarlo viendo.

Por otro lado Lilith sintió oprimir su corazón, ahora entendía lo que había sentido cuando fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar solo en ella. Todas esas emociones que sintió no eran del todo buenas como supuso en su momento, lo que le sucedía a Emma no era ningún hechizo, el alma de Emma por fin se partió en dos, la parte de luz tras sentir amor se hizo mucho más fuerte, ese hilo de luz creció y quiso pelear por el dominio de su alma, pero no tuvo la suficiente confianza en el amor, de modo que la pelea fue un bloqueo entre sus almas.- Emma… debí ayudarte…- Susurro sintiéndose tan culpable pues por ella Emma tenía un alma oscura que no la dejaba vivir en plenitud con cada vez más cosas por las cuales sentirse arrepentida y mal.

Entonces Henry intervino en el meditar de ambos.- Ustedes son los amores de mis madres. No sé queden ahí, hagan algo… ¡Bésenlas!

Robin y Lilith se miraron con más preocupación, sabían que esto decidiría sus vidas, descubrirían si es amor verdadero lo que sienten. Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo a las damas durmientes, las abrazaron y se entregaron en un beso entregando todo su sentir para ellas.

La reacción de Emma al recibir el beso de Lilith fue solo mover un dedo, ninguna muestra de dolor como en Hook, pero sin despertar, tal vez tenía que ver que el alma de Lilith estuviera ligada a la de Emma. Por el otro lado la reacción de Regina fue nula, ningún cambio se produjo en ella.

Robin la volvió a dejar tal cual la había tomado y suspiro.- Lo siento chico, tú madre y yo no somos el uno para el otro y tal parece que Lilith tampoco lo es con tu madre biológica.

Entonces continuó Lilith.- No sé qué podemos hacer… Tus madres se aman… Esto lo sé por la sensación de felicidad que Emma tenía cuando exploto el sin fin de sentimientos que controla su alma oscura y de luz.

Yo sé a dónde podemos ir.- Mencionó el jovencito con un tono enorme de preocupación y ansiedad.

* * *

En el mundo de las Pesadillas

Por primera vez en su vida Regina se había atrevido a ponerse tanto en peligro por un amor que en si no sabía si era correspondido pero que valía la pena salvar, después de todo, Emma la había salvado muchas veces y valía la pena corresponder a ese gesto más si lo haces por amor y eso es lo que sentía por esa rubia encantadora y conflictiva.

Solo que nunca se espero que el mundo al que se adentrara fuera tan fatal, era un laberinto de hojas ardientes que crecían cada vez más siempre intentando quemarla, a lo lejos se veía un castillo imponente pero cubierto de llamas y ennegrecido por el humo, entendía que debía llegar a este, sin embargo cada vez que daba con el camino correcto no solo las llamas crecían sino que las voces de los inocentes que mato en su anterior vida en el bosque encantado aminoraban su seguridad y carcomían su espíritu, lo único que la mantenía en pie era Emma, que sabía que en algún lugar de todo ese infierno debía estar.

Al cruzar el laberinto, que sin duda tuvo que hacer muchas veces uso de su magia para absorber las llamas que de plano eran incontrolables, cada vez que eso pasaba las voces y la culpa cada vez eran mucho más insistentes, de modo que acabo con la ropa chamuscada y rasgada frente a la puerta del palacio en llamas, con poca fuerza para continuar, tanto que acabo perdiendo la fuerza de las piernas cayendo hincada mientras miraba toda esa estructura.

Por otro lado el lado oscuro de Emma seguía teniendo la ventaja sobre el de luz. Era este lado quien controlaba las llamas y el lugar, en el trono del palacio envuelta entre llamas a las cuales no temía se encontraba Emma Swan, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras su conciencia maligna quería eliminar el peligro que era Regina Mills que la había seguido para salvar esa parte de ella que se le resistía. Las llamas eran parte de su alma candente que así como podría destruir al tocar algo, podría ser gentil e infundir calor, el problema era la parte de Emma Swan que estaba controlando las cosas.

De repente las flamas comenzaron a moverse como si un viento quisiera apagarlas y una voz hizo eco dentro del castillo hasta el exterior y era la misma Emma Swan, la que Regina conocía y amaba, que por unos breves segundos logro tomar el poder.- ¡Busca una salida de aquí Regina! ¡No quiero que sufras!¡No quiero lastimarte!

¡Emma!- La voz de la morena hizo eco intentando identificar el sonido de la voz de la mujer que amaba para acudir a ella lo antes posible. Entonces desapareció en una nube morada entrando a esa sala donde se encontraba el trono en llamas donde Emma Swan se encontraba sentada como si reinara en ese caos.

Emma aun controlaba a su yo oscuro de modo que las llamas habían aminorado, a su forma protegía a Regina de morir quemada en ese lugar, Regina subió los peldaños para llegar a ese trono y abrazó a la salvadora.- Estas bien… sabía que en algún lugar te encontrabas…

Emma sonrió un poco.-Debes irte Regina… No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda controlar la maldad.- Su voz fue suplicante, más después de ese abrazo.

No me pienso ir sin ti Emma Swan, tú eres mi final feliz.- Le sonrió mirándola con amor.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar la parte oscura de Emma Swan que se sentía amenazada doblegando la parte de luz, sin embargo tomo de sorpresa a la reina, acarició su mejilla haciendo que Regina cerrara sus ojos para luego acariciar su cuello y tomarlo con su mano para asfixiarla. Sabía que si moría en ese mundo también lo haría en la realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otra actualización de la historia, espero les sea de su agrado, sobre todo porque este es el final. :D**

**Ni los personajes ni OUaT ni la serie me pertenecen, así como planeo mencionar autores reales, pero solo con el afán de crear historia pues no está hecha con ningún afán de lucro solo para disfrutar como lectores y ninguna intensión de ofender. Pero la idea de la historia si es mía.**

**Está historia me es muy especial pues está dedicada a una amiga mía EvilGween, recuerda lo que te dije, eres muy importante para mí, te quiero amiga.**

**Les dejo ambientación por favor escuchen de la siguiente manera, en realidad descubrirán las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir lo que escribí, lo encuentran así en youtube:**

**La cancion mas triste del mundo (secrag) [Para la primera escena.]**

**Niji Live 2012 L`arc en ciel [Para el resto de la historia, sin embargo también escuchen la siguiente que es la traducción, no es por nada pero dice mucho el sentimiento que quise plasmar, de modo que es importante que la escuchen]**

**L'arc en Ciel - Niji version completa (fandub español) [Traducción de la anterior canción]**

**Gracias para todos aquellos que dejaron Review, créanme que es alentador leerlos y para los que escribimos nos da incentivo a seguir haciéndolo, también agradezco a los que me siguieron o pusieron en alerta o favorito y a todos los que han leído la historia. Así mismo los invito a leer mis demás historias, creo que les pueden gustar, aun no sean de SQ o OUAT.**

**Y jovenes: Vnat07 peque, Yara Sosa, Love Girl, Passenger, LyzzSQ, aquarius07, Serieadicta, paupaupi, Guest, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, quiero decirles que aprecio en verdad sus reviews, ya que cada comentario me alentó muchísimo. Así mismo y como es mi nueva costumbre, mmm cabe señalar que esto es aprendido de EvilGwen, creo que debo dejarles una sorpresa. Así que los invito a que de favor en su Review además de que me digan que tal les pareció la historia, también voten por lo siguiente, ya que lo más votado será una historia que desarrollare para ustedes.**

**Sobre que personaje de la serie de OUAT desean que haga un One Shoot donde el personaje sea el principal, puede tener a otros acompañándolo:  
-Rubí  
-Belle  
-Ariel  
-Elsa  
-Hook  
****-Maleficent**

**Además díganme porque votaron por el y en que situación les gustaría que este metido. Piensen bien, que de ustedes dependerá el futuro de una de mis próximas historias.- Les guiña el ojo. – Y por supuesto, estará dedicada a cada uno de ustedes que no me abandonaron con sus hermosos Reviews. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La verdad y el Amor.**

En Algún Lugar del Universo

¡Aaaaaaaah!- Gritaron al unísono los villanos que caían en un abismo sin fin, sentían que las estrellas los atravesaban y sus energías menguaban cada vez más, el sentido del tiempo ya no lo tenían, sabían que bien podría haber pasado unos minutos o tal vez muchos años, sin embargo no se soltaban, formaban una triada, sabía que si se separaban nunca más se encontrarían.

¡Demonios Dorothy!- Dijo gritándole Zelena a Cruella.- ¡Imagina algo, haz algo!-Era lo único que se le ocurría decir a la bruja verde.

Sin embargo Rumpelstinski entendía lo que estaba pasando y es que pronto no sabrían quienes son a menos que fuesen liberados, esto era el castigo del falso autor.- Esto es el castigo del autor Cruella.- Mencionó el señor Gold.- Pero tú eres más que un autor, eres un personaje con el potencial de autor. ¡Eres imaginación pura! ¡Debes intentarlo! ¡Y eres un villano! ¡Algo que tienen los villanos es que nunca dejan de idear planes para conseguir su final feliz!

Sin embargo ellos no sabían lo que sentía Cruella, tenía miedo, ansia, preocupación, en verdad estaba aterrada porque no sabía nada de la tal Dorothy, solo se sabía Cruella De Vil, la villana más cruel de todas y con buen gusto claro está. Cada vez apretaba más y más las manos de sus compañeros. 'Dorothy… ¿Quién fuiste? Si en verdad existes, déjame creer en ti, dame una idea que pueda salvarnos, por favor'. Si, Cruella escuchaba a sus compañeros que a su forma la estaban animando a actuar, sin embargo estaba más concentrada en ella, en tratar de conocerse.

Entonces una primer estrella fugaz traspaso las mentes de la triada de villanos, dejándoles las mentes en blanco, luego la segunda estrella fugaz que los traspaso directo traspaso sus manos haciendo que se soltasen.

Los villanos comenzaron a separarse unos cayendo más rápido que otros dependiendo de su peso. Sin embargo tras todo eso Cruella cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz, nada era más importante que esa paz que no había conocido como Cruella De Vil y es que a veces un escritor necesita de paz para poder escribir algo que en verdad lo inspire a crear mucho más cosas con gran valor, en ese momento ya no era Cruella la villana de un cuento o de un mundo, era alguien que experimentaba la paz, al abrir los ojos se encontraba sola, pero al ver hacia arriba noto como caían sus compañeros el peso de su ropaje, su gran abrigo de piel hizo que acelerara mucho más su caída, pero el verlos le recordó algo, notó como una tercer estrella fugaz se dirigía a impactarlos, lo cual hizo en el pecho, primero a Zelena, seguido de Rumple, más ella extendió su mano, cuando la fina línea de luz iba a traspasar su pecho ella pensó. 'Te atraparé' seguido su cuerpo y su mente entraron en acción y la blanco-negra y al acercarse la estrella la tomó y sintió como la energía de esta la inundaba, al pasar esto, con la energía de la estrella en sus manos comenzó a dibujar una puerta, para luego pensar 'es la ruta a la verdad' y con sus dedos apuntó a sus compañeros, la puerta se abrió y cada uno de ellos fue absorbido por la misma, aunque sentía que no los conocía, sabía que estaban con ella por algún motivo y claro que lo averiguaría al atravesar esa puerta, para luego, apuntarse a ella misma y la puerta la trago, al estar en un mundo fuera del castigo poco a poco sus recuerdos como Cruella fueron volviendo y no solo esos, también los de su pasado, sin embargo se encontraban tirados al pie de un escritorio.

En la mano de Cruella-Dorothy con la que había tomado la energía de la estrella, se hallaba una pluma con tinta luminosa de color azul. Al levantar la vista noto a un hombre sentado atrás del escritorio.- A veces se necesita paz para volver a encontrar la inspiración en uno Dorothy, pues en la paz hay esperanza y si se tiene esta, la imaginación se presenta tarde o temprano, pues la insistencia nunca deja de estar presente y con ella, la constancia, es la que hace a un autor. Bienvenida nuevamente a la lista de escritores.

La mujer no dejaba de mirar la pluma y suspiro, recordó lo que había pasado, su esposo tuvo problemas legales, a ella le acababan de ofrecer el puesto de escritor, pero al notar una escapatoria, él tomo el contrato que ella aun pensaba si lo firmaba o no, pues le habían dado una noche para considerarlo más ella estando casada, pues no era una persona sola que pudiera ir y venir como quisiera y es que sin duda sus vidas cambiarían y mucho. El encontró el contrato cuando ella estaba por romperlo y con ello rechazarlo, cuando ella le comentó que era, el sin duda se lo arrebató y firmo. Después de eso no recuerda mucho, solo ser Cruella, abandonada en un lugar que no conocía "el bosque encantado".

¿Estás ahora segura de querer ser el autor Dorothy?- Preguntó el hombre que tenía en su escritorio a un pequeño ratón como figura. – Tú historia de 101 Dalmatas sigue siendo una de mis favoritas y aun te quiero en la planilla de escritores, más después de ver lo que hiciste con el castigo del escritor falso, supiste sacarle provecho a la historia como buen escritor y sobre todo la reformaste, cosa que necesitamos urgentemente que hagas, antes que el mundo de los cuentos colapse.- Entonces le extiende un contrato, muy parecido al que le habían dado hace demasiados años atrás.

Cruella-Dorothy se acercó y firmo el documento sin pensarlo, con la pluma-estrella, su tinta es inagotable como si luz.-Bien, es hora de regresar a componer Storybrooke.- Miro a sus compañeros que solo estaban en el suelo mirándolos sorprendidos ya que por un momento se sintieron no haber existido nunca, pero gracias a Cruella, la verdadera autora, se salvaron.

El verdadero autor soy yo, así que es hora de que acabe con esta tonta apuesta.- Sugirió la blanco-negra, al abrir la puerta de salida de la oficina en la que estaban, se veía la carretera de Storybrooke, entonces salieron de la oficina para adentrarse a su hogar.

* * *

Mundo de los Sueños

La presión de la mano de Emma estaba haciendo que la respiración fuera más forzada para Regina, la definición de morir de amor, literal, no era la que deseaba la reina compartir con Emma Swan, esta no era su chica que tanto amaba, la mujer que ama es dulce y tierna, un tanto despistada, huye cuando se siente acorralada muchas ocasiones y en otras explota en una furia valiente y siempre es directa, esa es la Emma Swan que ama.

Emma…- Apenas se le escuchaba mientras alargaba su mano para intentar tocarla al rostro, la miraba de manera suplicante y asustada, la estaba matando y lo sabía, pero ella no quería dañarla, si Regina en muchos aspectos es fuerte, si fuera otra persona hubiera hecho uso de su magia y la aniquilaría o intentaría sacarle el corazón y destrozarlo, pero es Emma… con ella nada ha sido igual que con los demás, desde el inicio, si no hubiese sido la madre de Henry ni siquiera hubiera intentado sacarla del pueblo, nunca comprendía esa atracción a la rubia, nunca hasta ahora que sabía lo que es el verdadero amor. Y no permitiría que un ser malvado se apodere de Emma Swan.'Su corazón es mío' pensaba una y otra vez la morena, sin embargo decidió no tocar su rostro, de hecho, en verdad su corazón era la clave para al menos sobrevivir y lograr salvarlas.

Emma por otra parte solamente observaba con frialdad y furia a Regina, se levantó del trono mientras su otra mano reafirmo el agarre del cuello de Regina, la voz seca y algo tétrica de la salvadora pues reflejaba su frialdad y oscuridad solo dijo levantando a Regina y acercándola a su rostro mientras sentía como las manos de la morena intentaban que aminore el agarre.- Este es tu fin su majestad, morirás como mereces, sola y sin amor.- Dijo disfrutándolo, pues una leve sonrisa apareció en ella.

No…Emma…- Seguía en su suplica cada vez menor pues la vida se le estaba yendo.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Aun sigues suplicando lo inevitable?- Rió la rubia acercándola más y haciendo mucha más presión con ambas manos.

Estaba en la cercanía perfecta, Regina se arriesgo mucho para hacer ese movimiento, entonces su mano tomo el corazón de Emma Swan y esta vez no salió repelida como le paso a su madre Cora, pues aun con la luz que quedaba en su alma, Emma Swan luchaba por proteger a Regina. Fue por ello que logró tomar el corazón que le pertenecía desde hace mucho sin que ninguna de las dos se dé cuenta, para luego sacarlo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mencionar en un susurro.- Suéltame.- Seguido por mucha tos.

Las manos de Emma se abrieron liberando a Regina la cual lo que hizo fue caer en el suelo tomando una bocanada de aire seguida por mucha tos, mientras la miraba y estudiaba su reacción.

La rubia miraba con cierta furia a Regina.- ¿Cómo te atreves?- La rubia alzó su mano para lanzarle energía mágica que la consumiera en llamas, más su mano comenzó a temblar, no solo su mano, la fuerza de su alma estaba partiéndola, estaba intentando de acabar con esa parte oscura de si, lamentablemente es un alma con la combinación más incomprensible luz y oscuridad y eso traería complicaciones si intentase matar alguna de las partes, entonces sus parpados comenzaron a temblar también y lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a chorrear del rostro de Emma que sin duda preferiría morir antes de matar a su amada.- Huye Regina, mi corazón es tuyo…te protegerá si yo no puedo…Por favor… huye de aquí.- Mencionó nuevamente la Rubia intentando mantener la supremacía sobre su yo oscuro, esto estaba haciendo estragos su salud, física y mental, así como sus nervios estaban visiblemente trastornados, por eso es que sangraba mostrando el avance de su afectación.

* * *

Carretera de Storybrooke

¿Estás seguro de este plan Henry?- Pregunto David, pues Snow y él se unieron a buscar una alternativa para salvar a su hija y a Regina, pues el pequeño les llamo para contarles lo ocurrido. El hecho era que no podían permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada, cada momento que pasaba era tiempo que seguramente ambas se estaban afianzando a ese lugar. Además presentían que solo la una a la otra se podría salvar.

Pues creo que no sospecha de ti abuelo, siempre le has llevado los víveres que necesita a diario y no se me ocurre otra cosa más que obligarlo a escribir que las devuelve a casa.- Mencionó el jovencito.

Lo que no sabían era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ambas mujeres y es que ya no solo estaba afectándose el alma de Emma, su cuerpo físico estaba sufriendo estragos pues la lucha de ambas almas era tan fuerte que su cuerpo no podía resistirlo y el derrame de sangre que sufría no era otra cosa que su cuerpo sufriendo mediante convulsiones mientras se desangraba, si esto continuaba no habría salvadora y por supuesto un juego ganado para el autor.

Sin embargo, las sensaciones que tenía Lily desde que vio el cuerpo de Emma le estaban oprimiendo el pecho de manera dolorosa más intentaba no reflejarlo, solo acabo por decir.- Apresúrense… por favor que… Emma no tiene mucho tiempo, lo siento… algo anda muy muy mal y si tenemos que matar a ese maldito, robarle la pluma y la tinta hagámoslo.

Se olvidan de algo…- Comentó David.- El hechizo puesto para su protección. Seguro lo protegerá si intentamos dañarlo.

¿Qué no solo funciona con Cruella?- Pregunto Henry preocupado.

Pues esa fue la idea inicial.- Suspiro el Sheriff.- Pero escuche decir hace algunos días, que ampliaría el hechizo escribiendo sobre él, así mismo, creo que lo mencionó pues quien sabe que cosas está escribiendo, pero es muy obvio que nada bueno y está haciendo de artimañas viles con tal de ganar la apuesta.

Pues hay que sacarlo entonces.- Sugirió Robin.- No podemos dejarlo donde él tiene el dominio del juego.- Terminaba de decir esto cuando sintió como Lily apretaba su mano con fuerza.

Uuugh.- Un leve gemido de dolor se escucho salir levemente de la ladrona, que fue aflojando levemente el apretón de su mano mientras se desvanecía precipitando su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras una aura negra la cubría, esto debido a que la oscuridad de su alma partía a alimentar la oscuridad del alma de Emma y solo los pocos vestigios de luz que tenía su ser la mantenían con vida.

Robin alcanzó a abrazar el cuerpo de Lily mientras daba palmaditas a su rostro para que reaccionase.- No…no, no… Lily reacciona…- Comenzó a decir desesperado.

Mientras todos entendieron que si no hacían algo ya, no habría más que hacer pues sus finales felices acabarían, ya que gran parte de su alegría se iría con la salvadora. Así que David manejaba a todo lo que daba el vehículo.

* * *

Mundo de los Sueños

Lilith despertó cerca del gran palacio ennegrecido, aun se sentía caliente por las llamas que hace poco estaban quemando el lugar, se adentro sigilosamente al interior.

El alma oscura de Emma no se estaba dando por vencida ante la repentina fuerza que adquiría su contraparte de luz, de modo que comenzó a absorber de la fuente de su energía, solo por fortalecerse y por fin ganar el encuentro que tenia.

Regina al ver el estado de su amada, susurro al corazón de Emma- Debes luchar amor… no puedes dejarme…- Se puso de pie y en lugar recibir un abrazo de Emma que por un momento tenía la supremacía, una energía de color negro golpeo a la reina haciéndola volar por los aires, cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa a unos metros de las escaleras que elevaban el trono donde se encontraba Emma y soltando el corazón que cayó al suelo a unos metros de ella.

La mirada de la reina se ensombreció, se limpió su labio pues la energía la había herido, sonrió un poco.- Así que quieres jugar rudo Emma Swan.- Pues finalmente comprendió que tenía que vencer a esa parte oscura a como de lugar. Se estiró entonces la morena para alcanzar el corazón de la Sheriff.

Sin embargo se sintió con más libertad la rubia malvada, que lanzó otro rayo negro hacia Regina alejándola aun más de su corazón.- No volveré a caer en ese mismo jueguito, su majestad.-Mientras bajaba las escaleras acercándose para acabar con la morena.

Las palabras frías y frívolas de Emma enfurecieron a Regina que se giró aun en el suelo lanzando energía mágica purpura hacia la salvadora, esta al mismo tiempo lanzo otra de color negro chocando ambas fuerzas que igualaban su fuerza, mientras Regina se levantaba y empujaba la energía poco a poco pues se acercaba a la rubia caminando aunque la fuerza de esta no se lo dejaba fácil.

La rubia entonces flaqueo por un momento pues una serie de tosidos con sangre comenzaron a atacarla, de modo que la energía de Regina por un momento la sobre paso golpeándola y estrellándola en los escalones que había bajado, sin embargo todo esto puso en alerta a Regina que ella había leído de historias de grandes magos que habían sobrepasado su límite físico por soportar la fuerza de la magia y simplemente murieron por no poder contenerla, sabía que de algún lado la energía oscura del alma se estaba alimentado y esto hacia que su magia oscura creciera sin medida.-¡Emma!- Gritó la morena acercándose a la rubia que estaba intentando pararse.

¡Regina no te acerques!- Exclamo la rubia intentando ponerse de pie, esto le dio un poco más de confianza a la reina, pues pensaba que era su Emma quien volvía a tener el control.

La morena no hizo caso, se hincó acercándose mucho mientras preguntaba.- ¿Estás bien? No debes exponerte…- Pero no termino de decir la frase cuando sintió que su pecho era traspasado y Emma Swan tomaba su corazón entre sus manos.

¡Detente!- Se escucho la voz de Lilith que tenía el corazón de Emma en sus manos. No sabía si esto funcionaria, pero notaba que si Emma quería el corazón de Regina para algo, el suyo podría servir de igual manera, mientras lo apretaba indicando que no jugaba.- No cometas un error Emma…- Y es que Lilith siempre estando al lado de Emma Swan su lado de luz sobresalía y era lo que estaba ocurriendo, los vestigios de luz de su alma aun brillaban.

* * *

Cabaña del Autor

Todos bajaron del vehículo, dejando dentro el cuerpo de Lilith sin embargo fue un gran dragón quien se hecho de picada al techo de la casa para intentar quitarlo con sus patas, lo que ocurría es que Maleficent había puesto un hechizo de protección y localización sobre su hija sin que esta se de cuenta, que al verse roto, la alerto dirigiéndose al lugar.

Más una fuerza lanzo a la enorme bestia por los aires, más se dio cuenta que logro rasgar parte del techo, esto debido a que las escamas de dragón son tan resistentes que protegen de ataques mágicos y físicos, es la razón por la que muchos dragones eran cazados, para poder hacer armaduras con sus escamas.

Entonces se levanto sacudiéndose de astillas de arboles que la habían herido.- Grrrrrrr.- Se acercó amenazante a la casa y a los que intentaban entrar, una de sus enormes garras tomó a Robin y a la familia de desencantadores quienes pensaban que este era su fin, más fue una enorme sorpresa ver como los protegió de la magia de la entrada mientras la garra rompía la puerta a pesar de que quedaron bañados de la sangre de la dragona que sin duda recibió en la pata múltiples ataques por la magia de la casa. Nadie se metería con ella y su descendencia ni siquiera un autor.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban dentro de la cabaña del autor donde este al ver todos esos ataques había escrito que no lo podían dañar en una de las paginas.- Vaya, ¿se sienten amenazados por mis escritos? ¿No se trataba de una apuesta en la que cada bando intentaría vencer? Yo no veo que estén ayudando a Emma Swan… Que por cierto está muriendo.

David entonces saco su espada y Robin una de sus dagas este último intento lanzarla sin que pudiera moverse y David intento correr para amenazarlo con la espada pero tampoco pudo moverse.

Una nube oscura apareció en el terreno de las puertas del autor donde vieron un dragón mal herido lamiéndose las heridas, mientras protegía con su cuerpo como si encubara a un huevo a la camioneta donde se encontraba Lilith.

Entonces Cruella mencionó.- Quédense aquí, vean como pueden ayudar a los heridos. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Entonces tomo su pluma y escribió en su brazo "El hechizo afectado por el falso autor, es solo para Cruella y los personajes de Storybrooke, pero tú no eres Cruella, tú eres Dorothy la autora de 101 Dalmatas ese hechizo no te afecta."

Ninguno de ustedes puede hacer nada para doblegar mi poder, la imaginación es el arma más poderosa de todas en un mundo donde los sueños y pensamientos de un autor se hacen realidad.- Sentencio el autor que se sentía triunfante.

Entonces se escucharon los pasos Cruella, mientras terminaba de escribir. " El falso autor perdió la magia de su pluma pues ha sido rescindido su contrato y un nuevo autor tomo su lugar."- Yo no estaría tan seguro querido.- Sonrió con esa frialdad que caracterizaba a Cruella.

Los ojos de sorpresa de Alec, el falso autor se abrieron.- ¡Cruella ¿cómo pudiste?!

No Alec, no te equivoques… Recuerdo todo.- Sonrió aun más.

¡Dodie!- Mencionó el nombre que le decían de cariño a Dorothy. Para luego escribir con la pluma.- "Dodie no podrá hacerme daño".

La autora rió a carcajadas…- Querido…- Dijo en tono de lastima.- ¿No te informaron? Acabas de ser despedido… Tú pluma y tinta ya no sirve…- Entonces dibujo una puerta imaginaria.- O sales por esa puerta… o créeme que dejare en manos de los villanos tu porvenir.- Dijo amenazante.

Pero Dodie soy tu esposo.- Dijo suplicante.

¿Mi esposo? Mi esposo murió hace muchos años cuando decidió dejarme sola como Cruella De Vil. Te esperan las rejas Alec, unas que evitaste por mucho tiempo. Es eso o la peor de las suertes en Storybrooke, tú decides.- La mirada comenzaba a volverse asesina, muy de las acostumbradas de Cruella De Vil.

Entonces el falso autor camino hacia la puerta internándose y esta cerrándose. Fue así que la nueva autora comenzó a leer todo lo que su ex marido había escrito, notando el peligro que estaba ocurriendo, probablemente 3 vidas se perderían si no actuaba pronto, entonces comenzó a escribir, dando una continuidad al destino de la salvadora, la reina y la hija del dragón.

* * *

Mundo de los sueños

El amor de Regina era tan grande que soporto el maltrato que estaba llevando su corazón, si moriría, al menos lograría besar con todo su amor a su rubia obstinada. Entonces de sorpresa se acercó a sus labios a los de su amada y lentamente fue abriéndose paso para entregar su amor con un beso totalmente sincero.

El corazón que tenia Lilith en manos comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras el alma de Emma se hacía más y más fuerte disparando luz por todas partes, incluso dentro de Lilith, ya que el amor de Regina era un escudo que lo protegía de su parte oscura y hacia que se esforzara en crecer más y más desintegrando con su luz las tinieblas en su alma, eliminando así el exceso de energía mágica que hacía que corriera el peligro su vida.

Regina sintió que su beso era correspondido, cosa que le saco unas lágrimas de felicidad, al separarse, sintió como si estuviera siendo absorbida por algo para luego perder el conocimiento, de hecho esta sensación le paso a las tres.

* * *

Mansión Mills

Para cuando despertaron se encontraban en sus cuerpos, Emma se encontraba un tanto herida, sin embargo, a pesar de la debilidad, todo estaría bien, la rubia fue la primera en despertar, observó a Regina en sus brazos dormida y comenzó a acariciarle su mejilla.

La caricia hizo que despertara la alcaldesa, que se encontró con la mirada dulce de Emma aunque su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, iba a pronunciar palabra pero Emma tapó con un dedo sus labios.- Shhh. Lo sé Regina, se cuanto peleaste por mí y no me dejaste ni por un solo instante. Ahora debo decirte algo importante… Esto es verdadero amor… Tal vez no lo entiendas como se llego a dar, tal vez fue de la manera menos esperada, pero… si tú me dejas yo prometo cuidarte y amarte cada día de mi vida. ¿Te casas conmigo su majestad?

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron por la sorpresa que no pudo siquiera mencionar una respuesta coherente, para solo besar los labios de su rubia apasionadamente y al separarse, solo asintió.

* * *

Cabaña del Autor

Para cuando se sintió satisfecha Robin y la familia de los desencantadores ya habían dejado a la autora escribir, al salir notaron que tanto Zelena como Rumple habían curado a la dragona, Robin se apresuro a adentrarse al automóvil y encontrar dormida a Lilith, la abrazo y le dio un beso, la chica comenzó a reaccionar, a pesar de que su alma quedo consumida, el alma de luz de Emma entro a fortalecer la poca luz que le quedaba, de modo que por fin había sido librada de la oscuridad, la chica sonrió tras separarse del beso que correspondió, para luego ella misma lanzarse a besar a Robin apasionadamente, ya que tenía una ganas locas de comérselo a besos, pero detuvo ese instinto.- Si no estuviéramos tan rodeados… - Mencionó de forma seductora a Robin, el cual solo esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Para cuando termino de escribir Cruella-Dorothy. Había borrado resentimientos, comenzando a darles finales felices a cada uno de los integrantes de Storybrooke, sin embargo personalmente, su final feliz ya había sido dado y solo quedaba algo por hacer. Su retiro. Entonces salió de la cabaña y busco a la familia de los Encantadores y llamo a el hijo de la salvadora.- Henry, ven.

El chico se acercó a la autora.- Yo no quiero estar toda mi vida escribiendo, iré arreglando todo lo que hizo Alec, sin embargo, llegará un tiempo en el que yo necesitaré descanso y no quiero dejar el trabajo de autor a cualquiera. Necesito alguien justo que sepa lo importante de los finales felices, esos que siempre inspiran a seguir o dejan un sentimiento en el corazón pues una lección se ha comprendido. Y en mis escritos he puesto que te hagan la prueba del autor. Y por algún motivo sé que la pasaras. Cuando ese momento llegue, te dejaré mi pluma, ahora prepárate mucho para poder merecerla.- Sonrió al chico y lo despeino.

Fue así que la estabilidad y los finales felices llegaron a Storybrooke, pues un nuevo autor había dado el giro a sus historias. De ahora en adelante Héroes y Villanos tenían sus finales felices pues los Villanos se habían redimido. Una era de oro llego para las historias del mundo de cuentos. Una en el que el verdadero amor siempre triunfa.

**FIN**


End file.
